Tribulations d'une orange bleue
by Lilisu
Summary: Après quelques mois en couple avec son chaton, Ichigo a décidé de tenir un recueil de toutes les conneries de Grimmjow... Et c'est franchement pas la joie... (CONNERIE EN BOITE, ÉVITEZ SI VOUS TENEZ A VOS NEURONES!)
1. Bleu

_Bonjour! Ma fic à chapitres "sérieuse" (enfin, tout est relatif) n'est pas prêt de sortir, donc je vous fais patienter avec une suite (on verra hein!) de drabbles débiles sur le GrimmIchi. Bon amusement et pas de tomates pourries, siouplaît!_

* * *

**Bleu**

Ichigo, vautré dans son divan, regardait la télévision sous l'œil distrait de son petit copain. Enfin disons plutôt que Grimmjow, le petit copain susdit, matait le rouquin sans retenue à chaque fois qu'il changeait lascivement de position.

Alors que le T-shirt d'Ichigo remontait vers la région d'Outre-Nombril, Grimmjow n'y tint plus et abandonna son poste d'observation pour se diriger furtivement vers son petit ami dans le but de lui faire regretter ses exhibitions compulsives.

Soudain, Ichigo partit dans un grand rire. Grimmjow, étonné, abandonna sa tentative d'approche pas si discrète pour atterrir face à Ichigo, qui se bidonnait en se tenant l'estomac.

-Bah quoi? Fit le félin bleuté, un sourcil en l'air.

-Tu passes à la télé! S'exclama Ichigo sans que son hilarité ne s'éteigne.

Grimmjow, surpris, tourna la tête vers l'écran et tomba nez à nez avec…un chat bleu et blanc avec une hélice ridicule sur la tête, un collier rouge et une tête d'abruti fini. Un fond sonore trop joyeux pour être honnête retentissait, vrillant les tympans délicats de l'homme-panthère.

Puis un titre apparut.

_Doraemon…_

-ICHIGO! Hurla-t-il, hors de lui.

-Aye Sir! Répondit l'impudent rouquin d'une voix nasillarde en prenant la fuite.

-J'VAIS TE BUTER!

Aaaah… Quelle belle après-midi à Karakura…

* * *

_Bon, c'était court, mais je vais essayer d'encore inventer des conneries sur ce couple fantastiquement sexy. Comptez sur moi, je suis très douée pour écrire des imbécilités!_


	2. Les Bourrins gâteux

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Me revoici avec un nouveau petit drabble entièrement débile! J'espère que vous aimerez encore cette connerie-là! XD_

* * *

**2. Les bourrins gâteux**

-On attend de la visite? S'étonna Grimmjow au milieu d'une partie de Mario Bros.

Ichigo leva la tête de ses devoirs.

-Nan, pourquoi?

-Je sens un reiatsu assez proche…

L'Espada aux cheveux bleus posa sa manette, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son rouquin. (Oui, c'est SON rouquin à lui)

À peine se trouva-t-il en face du panneau que celui-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, en plein dans la face de notre Sexta préféré. Autant dire qu'il retrouva bien vite son ami le sol.

-Ichigo! Tonna une voix bourrue.

L'orangé, estomaqué de voir son petit ami vaincu par…une porte, se tourna vers les nouveaux venus.

-Kenpachi? Et Yumichika et Yachiru? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-On est venus pour le goûter! S'exclama la gamine aux cheveux roses qui ne quittait jamais le dos de son "père" adoptif.

Ichigo servit obligeamment une collation à ses incrustes. Au bout d'un petit moment, Yumichika (alias le Bogoss) s'arracha à la contemplation de la capacité d'absorption de la plus jeune pour dévisager Grimmjow, toujours réduit à l'état de loque sur le sol. Ses yeux mauves se plissèrent dans une expression calculatrice et il tira un objet de sa poche avec un petit rire qui se voulait sadique. L'objet susdit ressemblant étrangement à un marqueur indélébile.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yachiru reçut le top départ de son nouveau jeu "Aplatissons Tigrounet" et commença à rebondir de tout son poids sur les abdos musclés de l'éphèbe à la teinture improbable. Ledit Tigrounet ne tarda pas à se réveiller en sursaut de son sommeil forcé et insulta copieusement toutes les personnes présentes. (Sauf Ichi, mais faut le dire à personne, hein!) Il remarqua à peine que le brun aux plumes bizarres collées sur ses sourcils le prenait en photo et vira les trois invités à la force du pied.

Ensuite, ahanant, il referma la porte et se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé (bah oui, un Ken-chan c'est lourd!) et reporta son attention sur son petit ami, qui avait l'air assez mal à l'aise, comme s'il était constipé. Et puis, il était tout rouge…

-Ichi? S'qui s'passe?

Ichigo se mordit l'intérieur des joues et pointa le miroir du doigt. Grimmjow suivit son indication et poussa un juron tel qu'il aurait fait rougir Hiyori en croisant son reflet. Ses cheveux bleus avaient été coiffés en couettes et teints en rose vif par Yachiru, Yumichika avait orné son visage de mots doux tels que "Chaton peroxydé", "Capitaine Débiluche" (comprendra qui pourra), ou encore "Ah! GAY!". Kenpachi, pour sa part, lui avait légué une de ses clochettes et la lui avait cousue sur ses trois mèches frontales, qui retombaient maintenant pitoyablement.

-Je vais les BUTER, ces fils de…! Hurla le fauve en démolissant le miroir de son poing fermé.

Ichigo, lui, laissa libre cour à son hilarité avant de lui tendre un peigne et un gant de toilette humide…

* * *

_Un p'tit commentaire pour la route?_


	3. Leçons de conduite

_Bonjour! Merci à mes reviewers, qu'ils soient inscrits ou invités! (et non, en effet, cher Guest, tu ne tiens pas à tes neurones. Paix à leur âme) (Et merci __**Ayu**__! Je ferai de mon mieux pour que ce soit marrant!)Me revoilà encore une fois pour un nouveau drabble complètement débile qui, j'espère, égayera votre journée. C'était Lilisu, en direct du studio FF._

* * *

**Leçons de conduite**

-Tournez à droite au prochain feu rouge.

-Oï, Ichi! On va au restau ce soir?

-Attention! Vous allez trop vite!

-Et après on pourra rentrer à la maison et faire xxxxxx sur le divan…

-Freinez moins brusquement voyons!

-…Et puis on prendra une douche, et je te ferai xxxxxxxxxx avec ma xxxxxxxxxx!

-Monsieur! Gardez votre calme!

-Et puis on finira tout ça dans le lit et…

-FREINEZ!

-TA GUEULE! Hurla Ichigo tout en écrasant la pédale de frein, encastrant le véhicule dans une barrière métallique.

Lorsque son moniteur reprit ses esprits, il le dévisagea d'une drôle de façon et quitta la voiture d'auto-école en claquant la portière avec un peu trop de force.

Le rouquin se tourna alors vers son passager, rouge de colère et équipé de son regard de tueur, rendu presque noir et or par sa partie Hollow.

Oui, Ichigo était en stage d'auto-école.

Non, Grimmjow ne voulait pas rester seul dans leur appartement.

Non, Ichigo ne voulait pas le laisser monter.

Grimmjow avait donc ôté son gigai, le rendant invisible aux yeux des humains normaux et en avait profité pour se glisser incognito dans la voiture.

Et non, le bleuté n'avait de tout évidence jamais compris le mot "silence".

Foutu Espada.

* * *

_À suivre!_

_Un petit commentaire?_

_Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire une suite, j'ai juste commis l'erreur de commencer ce recueil sans avoir d'idées en suffisance :'(_


	4. Frozen

_Bonjour tout le monde! Merci pour les commentaires, c'était chouette! Me revoilà pour un nouveau drabble sur ce couple génial et coloré (c'est le cas de le dire, même si je crois que c'est naturel…leur couleur de cheveux…ok, je vais me pendre -_- ) Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'arriverais à jongler avec deux fics en même temps, je lui aurait ri au nez avant de lui payer un billet pour le prochain vol vers Mars. (enfin, quand je serai devenue milliardaire, bien sûr)_

_Ichigo : Bon, qui va souffrir aujourd'hui?_

_Lilisu : Tu verras bien…_

_Bon, j'arrête de blablater…_

_Bonne lecture! J'espère que ça vous plaira!_

* * *

**Frozen**

Avant-veille de Noël. Neuf heures du matin, supermarché de Karakura.

-Putain de bordel de…! Mais il est où ce connard de rayon à la con?!

Une vieille dame dévisagea Grimmjow avec indignation et il la poussa sans ménagement pour pouvoir continuer sa route. Un torrent d'injures parvint à ses oreilles, mais pour une fois il l'ignora. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le département fruits et légumes (non, Grimmjow n'a pas l'habitude d'aller au supermarché), un mur de personnes l'empêcha de passer. Le bleuté poussa un juron qui résonna dans toute la galerie et distribua coups de poings et ruades pour traverser la foule. Un genre d'armoire à glace époque Schwarzenegger tenta de lui barrer la route, mais l'arrancar lui envoya une belle droite et s'éloigna grâce à un sonido. Et enfin, beaucoup plus tard, il trouva l'endroit qu'il cherchait (et qui se trouvait juste à l'entrée de la grande surface, mais à cause de tous les clients…ben il l'a pas vu, quoi…).

Le bleuté arriva enfin face à ce qu'il convoitait. Il n'en restait qu'un, mais c'était bien assez pour lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'embarquer dans son caddie, un jeune couple lui passa devant et s'empara de son butin, le tout juste sous son nez!

Furieux et prêt à tuer quelqu'un, le Hollow prit sur lui-même et renonça la mort dans l'âme avant de rentrer à la maison en manquant d'écraser deux chiens errants et une troupe d'enfants qui chantaient des cantiques.

Grimmjow détestait les cantiques.

* * *

Quand il arriva à la maison, Ichigo, qui avait dû trouver sa note "_Dois aller acheter un truc, reviens vite!_ ", vint l'enlacer pour lui dire bonjour.

-Ichi, chuis désolé…J'ai pas trouvé ce que tu voulais… marmonna Grimmjow en rendant son étreinte à son amant.

Ichigo s'écarta un peu de lui et remarqua que Grimmjow avait la même tête que quand il l'avait vaincu, plusieurs mois auparavant.

-Mais…de quoi tu parles?

-Ben…tu voulais un bonhomme de neige, non? J'en ai trouvé un au magasin, un qui s'illumine, mais on l'a pris juste avant moi…

Stupéfait, Ichigo se demanda un instant si son homme n'avait pas rêvé.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'en voulais un…

-Si, tout à l'heure tu dormais, et tu as dit "je voudrais un bonhomme de neige" Je ne suis pas fou quand-même!

Le rouquin éclata de rire.

-Mais c'est juste une chanson! C'est la musique de "_Frozen_", le dessin animé que j'ai regardé hier! J'ai dû le chanter inconsciemment…

Grimmjow se sentit alors très con et s'affaissa sur le divan. Ichigo remarqua son mal-être et réfléchit deux secondes avant de l'entraîner jusqu'au toit de l'immeuble, où une assez belle couche de neige s'était formée pendant la nuit.

-Si tu veux un bonhomme de neige, on peut en construire un nous-mêmes, Grimm, lui dit-il en souriant.

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux et rendit son sourire à l'homme de sa vie.

Et, tous les deux, ils passèrent toute la journée sur le toit à construire toute une famille de bonshommes de neige…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Grimmjow : J'en ai les sourcils qui frémissent, dis donc!_

_Lilisu :J'ai vraiment un problème avec les saisons, moi…_

_Ichigo : Ouais, en effet!_

_Grimmjow : T'es nulle. Et moche. Nan, en fait, tu vaux rien._

_Lilisu : Ben merci! M'en fous, la prochaine fois, tu souffriras plus que jamais, chaton ingrat!_

_Un petit commentaire? :3_


	5. Plage

_Bonjour bonsoir, c'est encore moi! Heu, bref._

_Grimmjow : Excusez-nous pour cet étalage d'enthousiasme écœurant._

_Lilisu : Heu…?_

_Ichigo : Surtout qu'elle a raté son permis, cette handicapée… _

_Lilisu : Mais je t'em…!_

_Grimmjow : Et je n'aurais même pas eu besoin de m'installer à l'arrière!_

_Lilisu : Mais c'est la coalition des glandus ou quoi?!_

_BREF. Voilà la suite des aventures de nos deux…adorables…futurs cadavres!_

_Grimmjow : J'la sens mal celle-là._

_BONNE LECTURE MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Ichigo : Espèce de psychopathe._

* * *

**Plage**

Ichigo avait invité Rukia et Renji à se joindre à eux pour un week-end à la mer. Il avait eu besoin de beaucoup d'énergie, de lubrifiant et d'une soirée complète pour convaincre Grimmjow d'accepter. Il en avait encore mal au dos, mais au moins ça avait marché.

Dès leur arrivée à l'hôtel, le bleuté avait jeté ses valises dans la chambre, enfilé son short de plage et s'était rué jusqu'à la mer sans même attendre les trois autres.

-Quel gamin…avait souri Ichigo en se changeant.

Il rejoignit les deux autres et ils suivirent le bleuté (de très loin).

Le sourire du rouquin disparut lorsqu'il vit ce que faisait son amant. Ce dernier était au bar et était entouré d'une dizaine de jolies filles en maillot de bain gloussant et piaillant comme des animaux de basse-cour en chaleur. La jeune Kuchiki abandonna son petit ami entre deux vagues et alla retrouver son meilleur ami encore planté comme un piquet sur le sable, à fixer Grimmjow et sa bande d'un œil sombre et assassin.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se p-? Ah, d'accord… fit la jeune fille en posant sa bouée rose bonbon ornée de Chappy.

-Je…je crois que je vais rentrer à l'hôtel.

-Ichigo!

Mais le jeune shinigami avait déjà tourné les talons en direction de l'auberge, ne supportant plus de voir son amant entouré de toutes ces…! Raaaaah!

Rukia fit la moue et réfléchit à un moyen d'arranger la situation. Son petit ami aux tatouages tribaux finit par se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre et avisa l'arrancar et le dos du rouquin qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Renji accourait vers Grimmjow et sa cour en criant pour que tout le monde l'entende.

-Hey, Grimm! Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus! La dernière fois, c'était à la Gaypride, nan?

Aussitôt, toutes les femmes présentes s'écartèrent du beau bleu qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

-Bah qu'est-ce qui se passe? Et Renji, qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

Le shinigami aux cheveux rouges prit un air menaçant et traîna Grimmjow de force jusqu'à Rukia, qui lui en colla une et l'envoya s'excuser auprès d'Ichigo.

Le rouquin accepta gracieusement ses excuses tout en lui promettant de douloureuses représailles. Ce qui, en langage de roux, signifiait sans doute "plus de câlins pendant un mois, plus de glace au chocolat après le dîner, plus de douche à deux, plus de…"

Argh.

Mais le point positif, c'est que pas un seul représentant du sexe opposé (sauf Rukia, mais c'est pas vraiment une fille) ne s'approcha du Hollow jusqu'à la fin du week-end...

* * *

_ à suivre..._

_Un pitit commentaire? :3_

_Grimmjow : Je te _hais.


	6. Saleté

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Tout d'abord, merci aux reviewers, vous êtes tous adorables! _

_Ensuite, je remercie tout particulièrement __**Tisama **__qui m'a gracieusement aidée à trouver un thème pour mon prochain drabble. Donc, __**Tisama**__, ce drabble est pour toi!_

_Le thème demandé est "_La répartition des tâches ménagères_." Je sens qu'on va s'amuser…_

_Grimmjow : Si tu me demandes de passer l'aspirateur, la réponse est Niet!_

_Héhé… C'est ce qu'on verra…Bonne lecture! (ce chapitre est plus long que les autres, mais je pense que vous ne vous en plaindrez pas, n'est-ce pas?^^)_

* * *

**Saleté**

_Bonjour Grimm! Bien dormi?_

_Mon père m'a appelé à l'improviste pour une mission humanitaire au Congo, et je ne pourrai pas revenir avant trois jours… Ne fais pas de bêtise, d'accord? Par contre, il faudra que tu t'occupes de ma part de ménage, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… Je ferai ta part toute la semaine prochaine! Je reviens vite!_

_Ichigo_

_PS : Je t'aime __  
_

Grimmjow grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se gratta la cuisse gauche. À peine sorti du lit après un rêve érotique, Ichigo lui annonçait qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant trois jours. TROIS jours! Bordel… Ce rouquin allait le tuer, un de ces quatre…

L'Espada alla évacuer sa frustration dans la douche et prit son petit déjeuner avec une lenteur exagérée. Puis il alla éplucher le planning des tâches ménagères d'Ichigo.

-Lessive…

Le bleuté collecta les vêtements sales qui traînaient un peu partout dans l'appartement et les lança avec hargne dans le panier prévu à cet effet. Puis il se dirigea vers la machine à laver et lui adressa une œillade de défi, comme si le gros cube blanc était un ennemi à abattre.

-'Tain, c'est quoi tous ces boutons?!

Grimmjow ouvrit la trappe et empila toutes les fringues sales à l'intérieur. Puis, perplexe, il revint à son problème de départ. Les boutons. Il appuya un peu partout sans que la machine réagisse. Puis il poussa un genre de rugissement de fureur qui fit sursauter le voisin et appela Orihime. Cette dernière lui expliqua en détail tout ce qu'il devait faire pour laver le linge.

-Mais ça marche pas! S'égosilla Grimmjow dans le téléphone. L'écran est même pas allumé!

-Heu, ôte-moi un doute, Grimmjow-san… Tu as branché la machine, hein?

Le bleuté vérifia et…poussa un gros juron qui fait rougir la jeune fille.

* * *

-Appeler le plombier pour réparer la douche… N'importe quoi, je peux le faire moi-même!

Deux heures et quelques crises de nerfs plus tard, Grimmjow appela le plombier.

* * *

-Passer l'aspirateur… Bon, ça je sais faire.

Grimmjow brancha soigneusement l'appareil et déambula distraitement dans les couloirs de l'appartement. Mais tellement distraitement qu'il ne remarqua pas que le fil se tendait de plus en plus…et qu'il l'avait accroché un peu partout autour des meubles…et qu'il revenait à son point de départ…

-Putain…! Eut-il le temps de s'exclamer avant de se prendre les pieds dans le fil et de se retrouver le nez par terre.

* * *

Après avoir résorbé sa prodigieuse bosse sur le front, le bleuté prit une pause devant la télé. Jusqu'au moment où…

-Merde! Le linge!

L'arrancar se déplaça à la vitesse du son jusqu'à la buanderie et sortit les vêtements humides pour aller les faire sécher.

-Mais comment fait Ichi…?

* * *

Trois jours plus tard.

Grimmjow, contusionné de partout, le cœur au bord des lèvres à l'idée d'avoir effleuré l'inondation et l'explosion au gaz, d'avoir failli assassiner le voisin par erreur, manqué d'exploser le placard d'Ichigo après avoir balancé l'aspirateur dedans (de rage), se rendit compte que son amant allait bientôt rentrer. Il colla un énième pansement sur son genou et rangea tout le bordel qu'il avait mis dans leur domicile. Puis il décida de fêter dignement le retour de sa fraise, histoire de lui faire oublier toutes les catastrophes que le voisin ne se priverait pas de lui raconter.

Il commença à préparer un gâteau.

* * *

Ichigo, fatigué mais heureux de rentrer chez lui vit au loin un genre de champignon atomique s'élever dans le ciel. Il demanda au conducteur du taxi d'accélérer en lui promettant d'augmenter son pourboire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il arriva près de ce qui avait été son appartement. Toute la façade était dévorée par les flammes et les quelques résidents avaient heureusement réussi à sortir avant que l'incendie ne s'étende. Les pompiers étaient déjà sur les lieux et tâchaient de faire leur boulot.

-Grimmjow! S'écria Ichigo, paniqué à l'idée que son amant soit bloqué à l'intérieur.

-Ichi…?

Le rouquin se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le bleuté. Enfin, anciennement bleuté. Ses cheveux étaient noircis, tout comme son visage et ses vêtements.

-Est-ce que ça va? Tu n'es pas blessé? S'inquiéta aussitôt le shinigami.

-Non, j'ai rien… heu, Ichi? Je suis vraiment désolé. C'est moi qui ai fait péter l'appart avec le four… j'avais pas vu qu'il était au gaz et j'essayais de déterminer la durée de combustion des chandelles pour faire un dîner en amoureux pour ton retour et…puis boum.

-Tu…Tu as fait péter tout l'immeuble? Répéta Ichigo, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Heu, ouais. Je l'ai senti arriver -instinct animal, hein- et j'ai fait sortir les voisins… Heureusement qu'on habite en haut et que c'est les vacances…!

Ichigo resta silencieux. Il devait être en train d'hésiter entre le tuer devant tout le monde ou d'attendre qu'ils soient seuls.

-J'ai réussi à sauver que deux trucs, ajouta l'arrancar d'un air penaud.

Il lui tendit un gros livre et le badge de shinigami remplaçant. Ichigo ouvrit le bouquin et tomba sur toutes les photos qu'ils avaient prises durant leur première année en tant que couple.

-T-Tu as fait un album photo? Avec tous nos souvenirs?

-Heuuu…Ouais…?

Ichigo posa le livre et le badge et se jeta sur son amant pour le prendre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

-T'es une catastrophe ambulante, Grimmjow Jaggerjack! Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que je t'aime!

Éberlué, le Hollow mit du temps à répondre.

-Moi aussi j't'aime, Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

_À suivre!_

_J'ai des idées pour deux prochains drabbles, mais après je ne sais plus… Si quelqu'un a un thème à proposer, vous êtes les bienvenus! ^^_

_Un petit commentaire?_


	7. Fin d'une guerre, début d'une autre

_Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau drabble! Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé, et à celles à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre car il s'agissait de guests… Vous n'êtes pas oubliés, loin de là!_

_J'ai pris un jour de retard parce que j'ai aidé des amies à faire leur rapport de stage, désolée… Enfin, au moins j'ai fait ma B.A._

_Le drabble d'aujourd'hui servira d'introduction au suivant, qui a été demandé par __**British Yume **__et portera sur…bah je vous le dirai la prochaine fois! Celui d'aujourd'hui parlera des débuts de notre couple préféré! Donc, ne vous étonnez pas s'il est différent des autres, c'est un passage obligé pour la suite…_

_Grimmjow : J'ai peur._

_Bonne lecture! __**/!\ Possibilité de spoil sur les nouveaux chapitres!**_

* * *

**La fin d'une guerre et le début d'une autre**

Ichigo, assis sur un muret, feuilletait l'album photos complété par son amant pour le moment absent.

Des tonnes de souvenirs remontaient à la surface, certains beaucoup moins plaisants que d'autres. Mais tous étaient d'une importance capitale aux yeux d'Ichigo, car c'était grâce à ces événements que Grimmjow et lui étaient heureux maintenant.

* * *

Tout avait commencé pendant la guerre contre Aizen. Alors que le shinigami était parti combattre le traître, Grimmjow finissait de se régénérer dans le désert du Hueco Mundo. Déboussolé et revenant de loin, l'arrancar s'était réveillé seul dans ce paysage mort et avait aussitôt recherché la présence de la seule personne au monde qui l'avait fait se sentir vivant l'espace d'une demi-heure. Et qui lui avait sauvé la vie, accessoirement.

Pour être honnête, à cet instant, Grimmjow ne pensait qu'à prendre sa revanche sur son rival, et pourquoi pas lui coller aux basques pour pouvoir l'affronter quand bon lui semblait… ?

Il avait suivi le reiatsu d'Ichigo vers le monde réel et l'avait vu vaincre Aizen en déployant un pouvoir qui dépassait tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à ce jour. Ichigo ne le vit même pas et perdit connaissance, entouré de ses amis. Et Grimmjow, perdu, n'imagina pas un instant ce qui était en train de se passer. L'arrancar avait camouflé sa présence et avait guetté le réveil du rouquin, de l'autre côté de la fenêtre. Et lorsqu'il le vit, bouleversé, adresser ce qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à des adieux à sa copine shinigami, il avait compris.

Ichigo avait perdu ses pouvoirs.

Ichigo ne le verrait pas, même s'il dansait la samba à poil devant son nez.

Et puis déjà c'était quoi la samba?

Et donc il avait attendu.

Et encore attendu.

Pendant une éternité.

Il avait protégé son rival dans l'ombre, mettant à terre les humains débiles qui essayaient de lui casser la figure dans l'espoir qu'un jour ils puissent de nouveau se regarder avec cette haine et cette soif de sang. Si l'entourage d'Ichigo l'avait remarqué, ils n'avaient rien dit au rouquin. Même la _princesa_.

Au bout de quelques mois, Grimmjow ressentit une impression bizarre, comme si son monde le rappelait à la maison. Il avait abandonné son shinigami (pas pour longtemps hein!) et il avait trouvé le Hueco Mundo détruit, envahi par des humains vêtus de blanc. Même les plus puissants Hollows ne se comptaient plus que sur les doigts d'une main. Grimmjow tomba un jour par hasard sur cette gamine qu'Ichigo aimait bien et qui s'avérait être l'ancienne Tercera… Impossible de se rappeler son nom. Il l'avait prise sous son aile pendant un moment, elle et ses deux amis bizarres, et avait essayé de sauver le plus d'Adjuchas et de Vasto Lordes possible. L'un des deux amis de la gamine se fit kidnapper et Nell était partie chercher de l'aide.

L'ennemi était trop fort.

Puis l'autre type habillé en vert était arrivé avec la _princesa _et l'autre géant baraqué. La première réaction de Grimmjow avait été de le menacer, mais l'ex-shinigami lui avait proposé un deal. Ils essayaient de libérer le Hueco Mundo ensemble, et Urahara lui prêterait un gigai pour qu'il puisse aller voir Ichigo. Bien entendu, l'astucieux marchand avait omis de lui dire que le rouquin avait retrouvé ses pouvoirs depuis belle lurette… Et il se garda bien de le laisser voir Ichigo quand le bleuté entendit sa voix par l'entremise des drôles de moyens de communication d'Urahara.

Un peu plus tard, Grimmjow avait obtenu de Kisuke de lui ouvrir un passage vers la Soul Society, où se déroulaient les combats. Là, il tomba sur Ichigo, en tenue de shinigami et sur le point de mourir sous les coups des mêmes monstres qui s'en étaient pris à son monde! Grimmjow, n'écoutant que son instinct, avait sauvé la vie de son rival et l'avait aidé, la première surprise passée, à vaincre les "vilains Quincy".

Ils avaient mis le temps, mais ils y étaient arrivés.

Après cette longue série de combats enragés, les deux hommes eurent une très longue discussion. Enfin, Ichigo parlait et Grimmjow, toujours aussi stupéfait de le voir de nouveau lui-même, poussait de temps à autres des grognements ressemblant vaguement à des ronronnements. Le bleuté faillit aller dire le fond de sa pensée à Urahara pour avoir osé le berner, mais le rouquin réussit à lui faire entendre raison et lui proposa de venir chez lui, dans le monde réel. Le bleuté accepta, croyant que cela signifiait de nombreux combats à venir en tête à tête avec lui, mais il s'agissait simplement de squatter la chambre du rouquin et d'éviter de croiser son père.

Bien qu'il ne comprît pas tout de suite sa nouvelle situation, Grimmjow fut peu à peu intégré au groupe d'amis du shinigami. Et, à force de le côtoyer et d'apprendre à le connaître un peu plus intimement, de nouveaux sentiments avaient commencé à naître en lui…

* * *

Ichigo sourit en tournant une nouvelle page. Le mois qui avait suivi l'arrivée de Grimmjow dans son quotidien n'avait pas été simple à vivre, mais il l'avait aidé à prendre conscience de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix rauque de son amant.

-Ichi! Ton père est OK pour nous héberger le temps de trouver un nouvel appart… Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

Le shinigami le regarda avec tendresse et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Oh, pour rien…

Puis il se leva et rejoignit son amant pour aller prendre le bus vers Karakura…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Avec le thème proposé par __**British Yume**__! Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont envoyé des idées, ça m'aide beaucoup!_

_Un pitit commentaire?_


	8. Famille

_Bonjour le monde!_

_Ichigo : Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette façon de dire bonjour?! En plus c'est le soir!_

_Lilisu : Je fais ce que je veux._

_Je disais donc bonjour! Voici mon nouveau, mon magnifique, le tant attendu drabble sur le thème de la "Présentation à la famille" demandé par __**British Yume**__! C'est-y pas beau, ça?!_

_Grimmjow : J'trouve ton enthousiasme déplacé, surtout après c' que t' as fait subir à tes lecteurs (et à moi en plus!) dans ton aut'fic! Sale monstre! Me faire ça, à moi ! T'as encore de la chance que j'accepte d'apparaître dans tes histoires, pauv' conne!_

_Lilisu : Mais je ne vois pas DU TOUT de quoi tu veux parler. Espèce de victime. Si t'es pas content je fais en sorte que tu te prennes une balle perdue ou que tu tombes dans les escaliers. C'est comme tu le sens._

_Bon, je vous mets la suite pendant qu'un certain mec bleu m'étrangle, je vous rejoins tout à l'heure! _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Famille**

Après avoir squatté l'appui de fenêtre d'Ichigo pendant un mois (et sa chambre, à l'occasion, mais ils ont refusé de m'en parler!), Grimmjow avait décidé de ne plus vivre dans la clandestinité et avait émis le désir de rencontrer la famille d'Ichigo. Cela s'était traduit par un "Oï, Ichi! J'peux rencontrer ton vieux dis?" (avec un accent namurois) et un blêmissement prononcé du visage de son interlocuteur. Après avoir cherché à faire changer d'avis l'arrancar, le shinigami avait fini par capituler. Sans oublier les avertissements d'usage, bien sûr.

Et c'est ainsi qu'un soir après le lycée, Grimmjow avait rejoint son amant sur le pas de la porte de la clinique et avait suivi sa fraise jusqu'à l'intérieur.

-Ichigoooooooooo! Hurla une voix masculine.

Le bleuté eut tout juste le temps de voir une silhouette surgir, un pied en l'air et prêt à frapper le susnommé. Son instinct animal réagit au quart de tour et Grimmjow exécuta une magnifique torsion du bassin pour envoyer sa chaussure dans la tronche de l'assaillant qui repartit aussitôt dans le sens inverse pour aller rencontrer le mur dans un bruit fort satisfaisant. Avant qu'Ichigo puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Grimmjow s'était déplacé à toute allure et menaçait l'ennemi de son sabre, prêt à l'égorger.

-Grimm! C'est mon père! S'écria Ichigo avant que son amant ne le tue.

Interloqués, les deux hommes à terre le dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Quoi c'est ton vieux ce frappadingue?!

-Tu m'avais caché que tu avais un ami aussi doué, Ichigo!

Les deux bourrins avaient parlé en même temps, et le rouquin avait eu beaucoup de mal à les comprendre.

-Bon, vous comptez rester dans cette position encore longtemps? s'énerva le shinigami en tapant du pied.

Penauds, les deux hommes se relevèrent.

-Vous resterez bien manger, n'est-ce pas? Proposa Isshin en tendant la main droite à Grimmjow.

-Oh, heu, ouais, merci! Acquiesça le bleuté en lui serrant la main, content que le premier contact ne soit aussi bien passé.

C'était sans compter le père psychotique de sa fraise qui profita de l'occasion pour essayer de lui faire une clé de bras. Grimmjow grimaça mais arriva à éviter de se retrouver coincé. À la place il fit un croche-pied à son beau-père et le regarda s'étaler au sol avec un sourire de psychopathe. Isshin se remit aussitôt sur pieds et continua d'échanger des banalités et des prises de catch avec son invité qui répondait aussi naturellement que possible à l'un et à l'autre.

-C'est qui, lui? Demanda Karin en voyant leur invité.

-C'est un…ami. Il s'appelle Grimmjow. Sois gentille avec lui, d'accord?

-Ouais, comme papa tu veux dire? Ironisa la jeune fille. On va bientôt passer à table…

-Okay, soupira Ichigo.

Il sépara son père et son copain à la force des bras et une minute plus tard, ils étaient attablés.

-Et que fais-tu dans la vie, Grimmjow?

-Ben, je botte les fesses des shinigami, je m'entraîne avec Ichi, je mange des Hollows, je dors avec I…

Ichigo écrasa les orteils de Grimmjow, qui poussa un glapissement digne d'Inoue en grande période de stress, quand ses catastrophes culinaires attachaient au fond de la casserole.

-Heu…Grimmjow adore les jeux vidéos… balbutia Ichigo.

-Hein? Oh! Oui, c'est fou, je ne vis que pour ça!

Sur les trois personnes présentes, seule Yuzu était dupe et continuait à sourire. Karin dévisageait Grimmjow d'un drôle d'air tandis qu'Isshin avait enfin recouvré un visage sérieux.

-Et…on sort ensemble, termina Ichigo.

BANG.

Ça c'était Isshin, tombé de sa chaise.

-Vous êtes tellement mignons ensemble! Tous mes vœux de bonheur!

Ça, c'était Yuzu.

-Tu fais mal à mon frère et je t'émascule.

Et ça, c'était la toujours frêle et délicate Karin.

-Bon, bah on dirait que ça s'est bien passé, nan? Fit Grimmjow avec espoir.

Ichigo arrêta de se facepalmer et prit la fuite.

.

.

.

Sérieux. Ils étaient tous dingues!

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'espère que ça t'a plu, __**British Yume**__!_

_Bon, alors, le suivant sur ma liste est…"Les enfants", de __**Julia13Verseau**__…_

_J'ai le droit de transformer Grimmy en pédophile? 3:-)_

_On va voir ce qu'on peut faire…_

_Un p'tit commentaire?_


	9. Demande papa gâteau d'urgence!

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Hé oui, c'est encore moi en direct de la Belgique profonde!_

_Aujourd'hui je viens vous parler d'enfants, comme demandé par __**Julia13Verseau**__ et annoncé dans le chapitre précédent. Sincèrement, je commence à me demander quand cette fic va-t-elle se finir. Et ça n'a plus rien de drabbles! C'est beaucoup trop long!_

_Faut croire que je ne suis pas faite pour ça… sob._

_Mais bon, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer! _

_Grimmjow : Malheureusement…_

_On est de retour à l'instant présent, après que Grimm ait incendié l'appart et qu'Ichigo ait feuilleté son album photos. Histoire de situer un peu._

* * *

**Demande papa gâteau d'urgence!**

Grimmjow vivait depuis trois jours à Karakura et s'habituait difficilement à ne pas voir son amant aussi souvent qu'avant. Après tout, le shinigami devait se rendre à Tokyo tous les jours pour suivre ses cours, et donc le trajet était plus long que lorsqu'ils vivaient dans leur appartement. Et Isshin lui avait interdit de suivre son fils à la capitale. Soi-disant qu'il allait l'inciter à sécher…N'importe quoi! À la place, Grimmjow prêtait main-forte à son beau-père à la clinique des Kurosaki. Pas qu'il ait de grandes connaissances en médecine, non…mais il était très utile pour les tâches simples et qui demandaient des muscles.

En plus, depuis l'attaque des Stern Ritters, l'équilibre avait été rompu et un maelström d'esprits en panique totale s'abattait régulièrement sur la ville, occupant ainsi Grimmjow pendant la majeure partie de la journée. De temps à autres il croisait des shinigami et les regardait agir de loin, se rappelant avec nostalgie l'époque où Ichigo arborait cette tenue traditionnelle noire si excitante à enlever et…!

-Griiiiiiiiiimm! Hurla Isshin.

-Quoi?! Beugla l'arrancar, furieux d'être sorti de ses pensées.

Il quitta le toit et atterrit dans la clinique, où d'étranges petits humains couraient dans tous les sens.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?!

-Langage! Le tança son beau-père. Il y a eu des cas de grippe intestinale à l'école du quartier et on nous a envoyé les élèves pour s'assurer qu'ils n'ont rien. Tu peux m'aider à les tenir?

Grimmjow, sans répondre, regardait toujours les petits trucs bruyants d'un œil méfiant.

-Heu…Grimmjow. Ce sont des enfants, pas des monstres.

-Ah? Okay… C'est quoi un enfant?

Isshin soupira. La journée allait être longue. Très longue.

* * *

-Hé tonton Grimm! Tu nous racontes une histoire?

-Tu vois pas que j'ai aut'chose à faire, sale môme?

-Maiheu! On va dire à Mr Kurosaki que t'es pas gentil avec nous!

-Ose seulement, et je mets de la sauce piquante dans ton biberon!

-Je bois plus de biberon! J'ai cinq ans!

-Rien à battre!

-Une histoire! Une histoire!

-Bon, Ok… heu, il était une fois… Il se passe quelque chose, fin. Content?

-Naaan!

-Tant pis. Mais…mais tu lâches ma jambe oui ou merde?!

* * *

Grimmjow enfilait un nouveau pyjama à une petite fille quand celle-ci eut la bonté de l'arroser de ce qu'elle avait mangé à midi. Le bleuté jura, empoigna la petite et l'emmena dans le bureau d'Isshin, où il la posa en hâte.

-Hé! Le vieux! Une de moins à dépister!

* * *

Grimmjow enfilait un lange à un petit garçon fort dodu quand celui-ci eut un petit sourire contrit.

-Quoi? Questionna le bleuté.

-J'ai fait un gros caca…

Grimmjow renifla de dépit, et, effectivement, l'odeur était assez…explicite.

* * *

-Le goûter! Le goûter! Hurlaient les gosses à n'en plus finir.

-Ça va pas bien là-dedans?! Explosa Grimmjow. La dernière fois que j'ai cuisiné, j'ai incendié ma maison!

-Le goûter, le goûter!

-Putain…

* * *

Quand Ichigo rentra chez lui, vers dix-neuf heures, il tomba nez à nez avec un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour. Grimmjow, entouré d'enfants en pyjama, racontait ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une histoire.

-…Et là, l'arrancar lui dit "Touche pas à ma gonzesse, sale raclure!" et il lui flanqua une telle raclée que le shinigami eut mal aux fesses pendant dix jours!

Les gosses éclatèrent de rire en applaudissant.

-Et pour finir, les deux arrancars se marièrent et eurent beaucoup de morveux…Allez, on va se coucher maintenant!

Les enfants poussèrent des exclamations réticentes, mais le regard de tueur du bleuté suffit à les faire s'endormir sur-le-champ dans leur petit lit.

C'est à ce moment que Grimmjow aperçut son amant et alla l'enlacer en prenant bien soin de fermer la chambre des gosses.

-Tu te débrouilles bien, admit Ichigo.

-Tu m'étonnes, j'ai fait ça toute la journée. Dis, Ichi?

-Quoi?

-Tu veux pas que je te fasse des enfants?

Ichigo s'étrangla avec sa salive.

Il allait avoir une longue, longue conversation avec son amant sur les choses de la vie un de ces quatre…!

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bon, c'était pas très difficile… Vous avez aimé?_

_Un petit commentaire?_

_Le prochain thème sera celui de __**Ayu**__ et portera sur la sortie ciné… _


	10. La Salle de l'Angoisse

_Bonjour tout le monde! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui décoiffent (oui, d'ailleurs, quand je les relis je meurs de rire. C'est sans doute à cause des menaces de mort de ceux qui ne souffrent aucun acte pédophile de la part de notre Tigrounet national), surtout ceux d'__**Ayu**__, vu que je ne peux pas lui répondre directement (merci Ayu!). D'ailleurs, ce chapitre (et le suivant) est pour toi, vu qu'il s'agit de ton thème, "la sortie au ciné". Voilà voilà._

_Et pis à la fin, je mettrais bien un "to be continued" au lieu du "à suivre", prononcé avec un accent parisien (sans vouloir vexer nos joyeux voisins natifs de l'Hexagone. À moins que ce soit un Pentagone? Bon, on va dire "le Polygone")_

_Grimm : T'en racontes de ces conneries…_

_Bonne lecture (Viens par ici, Tigrounet!)_

* * *

**La Salle de l'Angoisse**

Ça s'était encore produit.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils (enfin, encore plus que d'habitude) en repensant à ce qui s'était passé le soir précédent. Kon lui avait tout raconté après, et il avait dû ranger sa chambre et réparer les dégâts en vitesse avant que Grimmjow ne rentre de son week-end au Hueco Mundo. Son amant avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter davantage. Il devrait peut-être aller voir Urahara pour arranger son problème…?

-Salut Ichi! Je t'ai manqué? Tonna Grimmjow en défonçant la porte de sa chambre.

Ichigo cacha aussitôt son embarras sous un grand sourire.

-Bien sûr que oui !

Le jeune couple échangea une longue et langoureuse embrassade qui se termina en bataille de chatouillis sur le lit. Après un moment, Grimmjow percuta.

-T'as pas cours?

-Nan, je suis en congé aujourd'hui!

-Cool! On va pouvoir passer la journée ensemble! On va au ciné cet aprèm?

-Heu, si tu veux…

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ichigo passait en revue les affiches de films proposés aux visiteurs.

-On va voir celui-là? Dis, dis, dis? S'excita Grimmjow.

La couverture montrait une cabane délabrée perdue dans une forêt avec une ombre menaçante et des jeunes qui fuyaient en hurlant.

-Heu, c'est peut-être pas une bonne id…

-Bah, on a déjà connu pire! Allez, on y va!

La mort dans l'âme, Ichigo se fit traîner dans la salle sombre par son amant surexcité. Et le film commença.

Ichigo regarda d'un œil dégoûté les éclaboussures de sang qui volaient dans tous les sens et se sentit mal. Ça allait encore lui arriver, comme la veille au soir quand il avait regardé _Saw_ sur son ordi pour oublier l'absence de Grimm…! Peu à peu, et sans que son amant s'en rende compte, il s'affaissa sur son siège et sembla tomber endormi.

Grimmjow s'amusait comme un petit fou. Franchement, c'était hilarant de voir tous ces mômes se faire zigouiller aussi facilement. Le bleuté en venait à plaindre le tueur. À quoi servait-il de tuer s'il n'y avait pas un minimum de résistance? Il s'apprêtait à partager ses pensées avec sa fraise quand il remarqua enfin que celle-ci était inconsciente.

-Ichi? Hé, Ichi! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Tu te sens pas bien?

Le bleuté secoua son amant, ce qui fit balloter sa tête de gauche à droite. Il allait gueuler pour qu'on appelle une ambulance quand Ichigo réagit enfin à ses appels. Il releva la tête puis se tourna vers l'arrancar. Grimmjow fut tellement surpris par ce qu'il vit qu'il poussa un cri pas très glorieux qui se fondit heureusement avec ceux des autres spectateurs.

Ichigo arborait un grand sourire psychotique et des yeux jaunes à la sclérotique noire comme le charbon. Le tout dans l'atmosphère oppressante et obscure d'une salle de cinéma…c'était…effrayant. Même pour un Espada du niveau de Grimmjow.

-T-T'es qui toi?!

Le sourire de l'autre s'agrandit et il bondit sur Grimmjow pour la plus longue heure de l'existence du bleuté.

Lorsqu'il put enfin quitter la salle, un Ichigo malade mental et pour le moment docile à ses côtés, il était couvert de suçons, de bleus et d'autres blessures camouflées sous ses vêtements. C'était une côte cassée qu'il sentait ou bien…?

Dès que la lumière refit son apparition, le visage du Hollow s'estompa et le vrai Ichigo reprit conscience. Il remarqua aussitôt qu'il n'était plus dans le cinéma et que son arrancar était en mauvais état.

-Grimm! C'est encore arrivé, pas vrai?

-Tu parles de cette personnalité complètement barge? Ouais, c'est arrivé. Et ça fait mal, si tu veux savoir, ronchonna Grimmjow.

-Je suis vraiment désolé! Ça arrive de plus en plus souvent, quand il se passe un truc effrayant. Mon Hollow s'ennuie depuis que je ne me bats plus, alors il ressort dès que j'ai peur…Hier il a démoli ma chambre. Heureusement que j'avais fermé la porte à clé…

L'arrancar dévisagea son rouquin et se sentit fondre en voyant son air désolé et _tellement_ mignon. Il attira le plus jeune à lui et ils échangèrent une étreinte rassurante.

-T'en fais pas. On ira voir le dingue à sandales et il trouvera une solution. Mais si on pouvait aller voir la _princesa_ d'abord, ce serait cool. Je souffre.

-Oh, heu, oui, désolé.

Ichigo passa le bras de son Tigrounet sur son épaule et l'emmena vers leur voiture.

-Oh, et…je ne sais pas trop comment tu vas le prendre, mais… il t'aime bien. Mon Hollow. Il dit qu'il a hâte de retourner avec toi au ciné pour mater un film interdit aux moins de quatorze ans.

Grimmjow poussa une exclamation d'horreur et se referma la portière sur les doigts.

* * *

_To be continued…_

_Ouais, en fait, il n'y a que Grimmjow qui s'en prend plein la gueule, là… Et ce sera aussi le cas dans le chapitre suivant, sur le thème de la piscine (toujours de __**Ayu**__) Le pauvre…_

_Grimmjow : Je te HAIS._

_Lilisu : Je sais._

_Au fait, ma sœur m'a donné un nouveau thème : le foot. Ça vous dit? (avec Karin et Shiro-chan)_


	11. Natation

_Salut tout le monde! Merci pour les commentaires!_

_On a déjà dépassé les dix chapitres… va falloir penser à arrêter là! (Enfin, tant que j'ai l'inspi, je ne mettrai pas de "complete", na.) Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour un drabble spécial piscine, proposé par __**Ayu**__. Et j'ai quatre votes pour le foot, donc on fera ça…après, dans un futur proche._

_Grimmjow : T'es la reine de l'organisation, dis donc!_

_Ichigo : T'as fumé un truc?_

_Grimm : Nan, j'apprends de mes erreurs, nuance. Bonne lecture les mioches !_

* * *

**Natation**

C'était le premier anniversaire de leur couple, et, pour la peine, leurs amis leur avaient organisé une petite fête bien arrosée. Inoue avait apporté de quoi manger (Tatsuki aussi, histoire de ne pas avoir de morts sur la conscience), Rukia leur avait offert une couverture Chappy que Grimmjow avait examinée d'un air dédaigneux avant de la jeter dans une armoire (sans que la shinigami ne le voie, il tenait à la vie quand-même!), Renji leur avait ramené des lunettes de soleil spécial douzième Division (d'ailleurs Ichigo avait peur de découvrir ce qu'elles avaient de spécial), Uryu leur avait cousu une veste chacun (orange et décorée d'un "15" bleu pour Grimmjow et une bleue ornée d'un "6" orange pour Ichigo) et Keigo et Mizuiro avaient apporté l'alcool.

Chad, lui, attendit la fin de la soirée et le départ des autres invités pour remettre son cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe contenant un ticket aux couleurs de la salle de sport où il travaillait à mi-temps.

-C'est une réservation pour la piscine, pour tout une après-midi et une soirée. Il n'y aura que vous deux, expliqua sobrement le géant.

-Mais ça a dû te coûter cher! S'exclama Ichigo.

-Mon patron est content de moi, et je lui ai parlé de vous deux, il a accepté de vous louer le bassin. Il vous suffit de téléphoner pour confirmer.

-Merci! Il ne fallait pas, c'est vraiment génial!

Chad esquissa un petit sourire et sortit à la suite de tous les autres. Il salua Grimmjow, qui avait raccompagné leurs amis à la porte et disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain, Ichigo emmena son amant à la piscine. Amant, qui, soit dit en passant, ignorait tout à fait le sens du mot "piscine" mais avait suivi Ichigo avec une confiance aveugle. Ils s'enfermèrent dans une cabine et se dévêtirent (à vrai dire, Grimmjow se demandait comment ils allaient pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit à poil dans un endroit aussi exigu) pour ensuite passer leur maillot de bain.

Puis Ichigo avait laissé le bleuté au bord du bassin avant de faire le grand saut. Quand il refit son apparition, l'arrancar avait l'air paniqué et était toujours planté sur la terre ferme. Ichigo savait que c'était un félin, mais…à ce point?

-Bah tu ne viens pas? S'étonna-t-il en laissant son regard s'attarder sur les pectoraux bronzés de l'espada.

-Heu, pourquoi je viendrais?

-Ben, parce que c'est pour ça qu'on est là!

Grimmjow regarda l'eau.

L'eau rendit son regard à Grimmjow (si, si!).

Grimmjow plongea un orteil dans le liquide et le ressortit aussitôt.

-Je vais pas là-dedans. C'est froid, c'est humide, et j'ai pas envie. On rentre à la maison?

Son rouquin, toujours en suspension entre deux eaux, le dévisagea curieusement. Comment pouvait-il rester là? S'il perdait connaissance, il allait se noyer!

-Grimm…Tu as…peur de l'eau?

-Nan!

-Si, tu as peur!

-Nan! J'ai peur de rien!

-Tu n'as pas peur?

-Nan!

-Tu sais nager?

-Nan!

Ichigo éclata de rire.

Merde. Il s'était fait avoir.

-De toute façon, sors de là, c'est dangereux! Ordonna le bleuté de sa voix de mâle dominant.

-Non. Chad s'est saigné pour qu'on puisse venir rien qu'à deux, alors je refuse de rentrer! Viens ici!

Il était fou ou quoi? Comment pouvait-il aller au beau milieu du bassin? Il y avait au moins trois mètres de profondeur!

-Heu, nan, je vais m'asseoir sur un transat et te regarder.

-Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tu vas me faire le plaisir de venir dans cette foutue piscine!

Argh. Quand Ichigo utilisait le nom ET le prénom, c'était mauvais.

Il prit son air de chat penaud.

-J'vais couler…

Ichigo se rapprocha du bord avec un sourire rassurant.

-Je ne t'en laisserai même pas l'occasion!

Grimmjow fut bien obligé de prendre sur lui. Il posa son fessier (gaaaaah) sur le bord du bassin et grimaça quand ses jambes pénétrèrent dans l'eau. Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait l'avaler! C'est alors que les doigts humides de son amant saisirent ses avant-bras pour l'entraîner doucement vers le milieu de l'eau chlorée, l'invitant à faire bouger ses jambes pour ne pas couler. Et, franchement, Grimmjow avait l'impression d'être avec une sirène. Enfin, il faut dire aussi qu'il était tellement concentré sur son amant pour ne pas regarder le reste qu'il ne voyait plus que lui.

L'après-midi laissa à Ichigo le temps d'apprendre les bases de la natation à son arrancar, juste pour qu'il ait assez confiance en lui pour rester seul dans l'eau. Il jugea son objectif atteint quand le bleuté l'empoigna par la taille pour le ramener à terre et le faire gémir de plaisir sur un transat…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Je crois que je vais renommer cette fic "Ou comment prouver que Grimmjow n'est pas parfait…"_

_Et non! Grimmjow ne sait pas nager! À la plage, il n'a même pas été dans l'eau, vous aviez remarqué? J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

_Un tit commentaire? :3_

_Le prochain thème sera le mariage (proposé par __**MissSlendy**__)… Qui vais-je marier?!_

_Et je vais bientôt tomber en panne de thèmes, donc…si vous voulez que ça continue…!_

_Vu qu'il faudra bien arrêter un jour (et écrire la suite de Contre-pouvoir, accessoirement), je n'écrirai que sur commande, na!_


	12. Aizen Myo-ô s'amuse

_Bonjour tout le monde! Bah ouais, c'est encore moi. Merci à toutes les personnes qui commentent, je vous adore! Aujourd'hui, je vous retrouve en direct de la Soul Society (changement de décor en arrière-plan, donc.) pour le thème proposé par __**MissSlendy**__._

_Grimmjow : je remercie en passant toutes les personnes qui continuent de fournir des thèmes bidons à cette sadomasochiste qui va bientôt passer l'arme à gauche. Je dis ça, je dis rien, mais regardez bien derrière vous quand vous sortez, bande de fujôshi en chaleur!_

_Lilisu : Si tu continues à insulter/menacer mes lecteurs, je t'en colle une._

_Grimmjow : j'ai pas peur de toi!_

_Lilisu : Ah ouais?! (appuie sur delete) Chers amis! Je vous retrouve plus bas avec les morceaux de Grimmy! Bonne lecture!_

_NDA : Je signale au passage que le mariage ci-dessous est inspiré du Shinzen Kekkon, ou "Mariage devant les divinités" (et je ne vous cache pas que vu que je n'y connais rien en mariage, wikipedia est mon ami…)_

* * *

**Aizen Myo-ô (1) s'amuse**

C'était une magnifique après-midi à la Soul Society. Tous les invités, Ichigo et Grimmjow compris défilaient dans les rues vers le siège de la Sixième Division, où le mariage aurait lieu. La petite foule prit place dans un jardin zen décoré de grandes pièces de tissu blanc ornées d'un camélia bleu nuit et d'un perce-neige noir, emblèmes des Sixième et Treizième Divisions. Les hommes, pour la plupart des shinigami avaient revêtu leurs vêtements de cérémonie tandis que les femmes rivalisaient de grâce et de beauté dans leur kimono coloré. Il y avait là tout le gratin du Seireitei, les Capitaines et Lieutenants de Divisions ainsi que quelques incrustes amis du couple (qu'on n'avait pu déloger sans y laisser de côtes cassées), mais aussi des humains, dont Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki et Keigo, un Quincy (devinez lequel), le shinigami remplaçant et les rescapés arrancars réhabilités par Kyouraku, le nouveau Capitaine-Commandant. Inoue avait d'ailleurs retrouvé son grand amour de Hollow dans le Rukongai et l'avait traîné de force à la cérémonie sans se soucier de ses vêtements peu adaptés à l'environnement bourgeois de la fête. Le petit brun faisait la même tête d'enterrement que d'habitude, mais l'ombre d'un sourire menaçait de s'agrandir dès qu'il regardait sa voisine.

Le marié, qui n'était autre que Renji, sourit soudainement en voyant arriver sa future épouse. Ils s'étaient déjà mariés légalement en privé, mais son épouse avait voulu une fête, donc…voilà.

Rukia, accrochée au bras de son frère qui l'escortait jusqu'à l'autel était tout simplement magnifique dans son kimono d'un blanc pur largement inspiré de son bankai, l'ambiance glaciale en moins, évidemment. Byakuya décocha un regard meurtrier à son Lieutenant tout en lui confiant la main de sa sœur, puis il fila rejoindre Juushiro dans le public. Kyouraku, accompagné de ses deux miko, alias Nanao et Yachiru (les deux seules vierges du Gotei 13…), bénit le couple et réussit à garder son sérieux pendant l'heure que dura l'office. Encore heureux, car Byakuya semblait prêt à assassiner quelqu'un. Dès que les vœux, les alliances et les alcools sacrés furent échangés, Renji et Rukia échangèrent un baiser torride et la foule éclata en applaudissements et en sifflets. Byakuya, lui, avait fini par retrouver son calme et esquissa même un sourire en se disant qu'il aurait pu tomber plus mal.

Les invités se ruèrent sur les mariés pour leur adresser leurs félicitations et s'attaquèrent avec enthousiasme au buffet. Ichigo alla parler avec ses deux meilleurs amis et Grimmjow alla voir un Ulquiorra rouge comme une écrevisse en pleine conversation avec sa chère et tendre.

-Ça donne des idées, hein! S'exclama l'ex-Sexta espada en donnant une tape virile dans le dos de son ami.

-Heuouais…bredouilla le Cuarto dans son verre.

Le bleuté, miraculeusement, se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le moment pour signaler à Inoue que les kimono roses et les cheveux roux n'allaient pas du tout ensemble et préféra s'esquiver pour retrouver son amant en train de se faire poursuivre par un Kenpachi un peu ivre qui le demandait en mariage. Tous les invités s'esclaffèrent à cette vision et des déclarations d'amour commencèrent à fleurir un peu partout au fur et à mesure des verres qui se vidaient. Grimmjow défia Kenpachi pour défendre son territ…heu, sa fraise, se fit écraser au sol par une Yachiru tout heureuse de son beau kimono rouge et blanc, renversa Soi Fon qui renversa Yoruichi qui tomba dans les bras d'Urahara. Kisuke, surpris, donna un coup de coude à Shinji qui tomba bouche la première sur la jeune et délicate Hiyori, qui se défendit d'un coup de sandale qui envoya le capitaine heurter Matsumoto qui tomba airbags les premiers sur le visage de Kira.

Le jeune blond rougissant se releva en titubant et fit perdre l'équilibre à Hachi, qui écrasa cinq ou six personnes sous son poids. Byakuya s'écarta à temps et écrasa malencontreusement le pied de Juushiro, qui atterrit entre les seins de Neliel. La jolie verte hurla au viol et Dondochakka paniqua, heurtant Ulquiorra qui se rattrapa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main.

À savoir la poitrine d'Orihime.

Tatsuki, outrée, se jeta sur l'ex-arrancar et lui fit goûter à son poing tandis que Chad et Ishida essayaient de la calmer. Au même moment, Ikkaku, qui se battait en duel avec une personne non-identifiée trébucha sur le pied de Chad et tomba dans le petit bassin zen.

-Bon, ça suffit oui?! S'énerva Byakuya en voyant tout ce bordel.

C'était …un vrai carnage. Et c'était _encore _la faute de Grimmjow. Tout le monde crut que le noble allait trancher la tête de l'arrancar, mais un son étrange se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Rukia, qui se bidonnait devant la catastrophe.

-V-Vous êtes tous trop cons! Hurla de rire la jeune mariée.

Et les invités ne purent que lui donner raison.

Grimmjow remit enfin la main sur sa fraise et passa un bras possessif autour de ses épaules.

-Oï, Ichi! On se marie? Ça a l'air marrant!

* * *

_À suivre…_

_**(1)**__ Et non, ce n'est pas une erreur ou un jeu de mots débile, Aizen Myo-ô est le Dieu de l'Amour dans la panthéon shintoïste. Dingue hein?_

_J'ai jamais écrit un truc aussi dingue. Aussi…bordélique. En plus c'était pas vraiment centré sur GrimmIchi, donc je m'attribue un "hors-sujet". Beuuuuh!_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé quand-même! Un p'tit commentaire?_

_Grimm : Argh._

_PS : Et oui, Ulquiorra me manque._


	13. De l'utilisation des Mod Soul

_Bonjour public! (Grimm : Pitoyable)_

_J'ai un jour de retard XD. Mais j'ai mes raisons, donc je ne culpabiliserai pas. Mais pour me faire pardonner, voilà un aperçu de Lilisu à la banque._

_**Lilisu(en arrivant dans le bureau)**__ : Bordel, on se croirait en prison! Il manque plus que les petits téléphones!_

_**Banquier**__ : Puis-je avoir votre carte d'identité?_

_**Lilisu **__: J'lai pas. (on m'a prévenue au dernier moment, donc j'ai oublié :D )_

_**Banquier **__: Bon, je vais voir si je peux vous trouver dans l'ordinateur. Votre nom?_

_**Lilisu**__ : Alice._

_**Banquier **__: Votre nom de famille… -_-"_

_**Lilisu**__ : Merde O-o"_

_Bref. Aujourd'hui, j'écris sur le thème du foot, proposé par ma grande sœur totalement allergique au yaoi. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**De l'utilisation des Mod Soul**

C'était une après-midi comme les autres à Karakura. Grimmjow, couché en travers du lit de son amant jouait à la console tandis que son rouquin terminait ses devoirs. C'est alors qu'une énergie spirituelle leur fit lever la tête. Un Hollow était descendu en ville. Le bleuté eut un sourire, se leva et exécuta une courbette devant Ichigo.

-M'accorderiez-vous cette danse?

Ichigo éclata de rire. _Note_ _pour plus tard, ne plus laisser Grimm devant "Sissi Impératrice"._

Les deux jeunes hommes (quelqu'un connaît l'âge de Tigrounet?) sortirent par la fenêtre et firent la course sur les toits en enchaînant des figures destinées à frimer et arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait le Hollow. C'était le parc où Karin jouait habituellement au foot. Ah, justement elle était là avec Jinta et Ururu! Ils s'étaient dissimulés derrière un arbre pour éviter le monstre en forme de python de cinq mètres de haut. Grimmjow, sans même sortir de son gigai, ouvrit les festivités en lui assenant un magnifique coup de pied qui l'envoya bouler à trois mètres. Ben quoi? Il n'avait pas toute sa force, là!

-À ton tour, Ichi!

Ichigo trouvait ça un peu dégueulasse à l'égard du pauvre Hollow de s'amuser à ses dépends, mais bon, il n'avait pas à venir dans le monde réel hein! Il balança un Getsuga Tenshô qui balaya le Hollow et le renvoya à la Soul Society vite fait bien fait.

-T'es pas gentil, Ichi! Ronchonna Grimmjow. Je voulais encore m'amuser, moi!

-Ichi-nii! S'exclama Karin en se précipitant vers son frère.

-Est-ce que ça va vous trois?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est cachés dès qu'il est arrivé, même si Jinta voulait lui botter les fesses.

La jeune fille ne demanda même pas pourquoi Grimmjow était là. Elle savait reconnaître un Hollow quand-même! C'est ce moment que choisit le Capitaine Hitsugaya pour surgir d'un senkaimon, sabre au clair.

-Hé! Salut Tôshiro! S'exclamèrent Ichigo et Karin en même temps.

-Pour toi c'est "Capitaine Hitsugaya", ronchonna le jeune homme en dévisageant Ichigo d'un air vaguement dégoûté.

-Vous remarquerez que le mioche n'a engueulé QUE Ichi, ricana Grimmjow.

Tôshiro rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bredouilla un truc.

-D-De toute façon, je suis venu parce que j'ai senti le Hollow! Donc je vais partir…

-Attends Tôshiro! Tu n'as pas envie de faire une partie? Sourit Karin en montrant son ballon blanc et noir.

Le jeune capitaine rougit encore plus et commença à parler de "rapports", de "Matsumoto" et de "saké", jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow lui tapote la tête en le traitant de dégonflé.

-C'est bon, je joue! Explosa le shinigami de glace.

-Vous restez aussi les mecs? Fit Karin à son frère et Grimmjow.

Les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent. C'est alors qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux. Et qu'Ichigo eut l'idée du siècle. Il téléphona à quelqu'un et attendit patiemment que cette personne arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow eut la surprise de voir apparaître un deuxième Ichigo à l'air légèrement débile et pervers armé d'une boite de bonbons.

-Bon, pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu Kon, voilà Kon, expliqua rapidement Ichigo. Grimmjow, tu peux avaler ça s'il te plait?

Le bleuté fixa la confiserie d'un œil méfiant, puis l'engloutit sagement. Il poussa une exclamation de stupeur quand son âme quitta son gigai qui le regarda pensivement.

-C'est quoi ce bordel?

-Je suis un Mod Soul, pyon, répondit aussitôt le gigai.

-Pyon?

-Bon, on t'appellera Chappy pour éviter les malentendus, décréta Ichigo. On a donc deux joueurs de plus, ça devrait suffire, non?

Grimmjow, atterré, continuait de dévisager Chappy, qui s'était aplati au sol pour compter les brins d'herbe tout en ronronnant.

Les équipes se formèrent rapidement, avec celle d'Ichigo, composée de Chappy (dans le goal), Karin et Jinta, et celle de Grimmjow avec Kon, Toshiro et Ururu en gardienne. Et la partie commença. Aidé de son allonge considérable, Grimmjow réussit à attraper le ballon et le passa à Tôshiro, qui l'envoya à Kon qui se fit renverser par Jinta.

-Mais pourquoi tant de haine?! Pleurnicha l'ex lion en peluche.

Jinta passa à Karin, qui dribbla et tenta de marquer, mais Ururu l'intercepta pour relancer vers Kon, à l'autre bout du terrain. Kon fit une bonne passe vers Grimmjow qui attaqua le goal de Chappy, qui admirait le ciel.

-Chappy! Hurla Ichigo. Attrape la baballe!

Le Mod Soul bleu baissa les yeux, vit le ballon arriver vers lui et l'arrêta en allongeant le bras d'environ deux mètres.

-Heu…? Fit Grimmjow.

-C'est…Ce doit être le super pouvoir de Chappy. Il paraît qu'ils ont tous une particularité, un peu comme les jambes de Kon… balbutia le rouquin.

Chappy regarda le ballon et le relança avec la force d'une amibe sous-alimentée. Grimmjow n'eut aucun mal à le récupérer et fit la passe vers Tôshiro, qui se retrouva alors face à Karin. La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil qui le déstabilisa et elle en profita pour récupérer la balle et l'envoyer vers son frère. Ichigo se déplaça d'un shunpo vers le goal et marqua, Ururu n'ayant pas été assez rapide pour le contrer.

Et la partie continua ainsi pendant la majeure partie de l'après-midi, se soldant par la victoire de l'équipe d'Ichigo. Chappy semblait avoir un don naturel pour garder les buts…

Le petit groupe se dispersa, Karin alla faire un tour en ville avec le Capitaine de la Dixième Division, Ururu et Jinta retournèrent au magasin d'Urahara et les quatre autres vers la clinique Kurosaki. Là, Grimmjow voulut retourner dans son corps, mais Chappy ayant appris à apprécier cette nouvelle enveloppe, ben…il se sauva, provoquant l'ire de l'ancien espada qui coursa son gigai dans toute la ville jusque très tard le soir.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'ai l'impression qu'il était naze, celui-là…? J'ai perdu la main? :'(_

_Bref. Grimmjow n'a vraiment pas de chance. Un p'tit commentaire pour qu'il cesse de démolir ma chambre, s'il vous plait?_


	14. Jaggerjack le Déprimant

_Bonjour tout le monde! C'est encore moi! Et cette fois, j'espère que ce sera mieux qu'hier. Encore désolée pour cette catastrophe (de mon point de vue, même si de très sympathiques personnes m'ont affirmé le contraire ^^) Et vive Bubulle (comprendra qui pourra)._

_Grimm : …_

_Lilisu : … T'as perdu ta langue?_

_Grimm : …_

_Bon. Grimmy boude. En même temps je le comprends, je l'ai drogué et enfermé dans un tout petit placard pour pas que ma mère le voie et me demande pourquoi j'ai adopté un mec bleu… O-o Bah disons que j'ai pas le choix, il s'est incrusté tout seul pour garder un œil sur ce que j'écris! (pas que je m'en plaigne, mais bon… il a mangé tout mon chocolat!)_

_BREF. Bonne lecture! Aujourd'hui, le thème est "envie de voyage" et a été proposé par __**Tisama**__. Merci à toi et à tous les reviewers! (bonjour __**Ayu**__, t'es adorable et je peux jamais te répondre TAT)_

* * *

**Jaggerjack le Déprimant**

Shunsui Kyouraku avait débloqué une somme considérable pour remercier Ichigo de tous les actes héroïques qu'il avait accomplis, et notre rouquin ne savait plus quoi en faire. Une partie était au chaud à la banque, une autre avait servi à acheter un appart (celui qui a brûlé, vous vous souvenez?), mais comme il n'avait pas l'intention de retenter le coup tout de suite, il avait maintenant un gros paquet d'argent à disposition et ne savait pas du tout de quelle façon le dépenser. Il était en médecine, pas en finances, que diable! C'est au milieu de cette période incertaine que Grimmjow apporta (enfin) une solution. Bon, il avait lâché ça pendant une séance de câlins intensifs un samedi matin, mais l'intention était là.

-Dis, Ichiiii? Avait ronronné l'arrancar en s'amusant à le décoiffer. J'ai jamais vu d'autres endroits que le Japon, t'as pas envie de voyager?

Et c'est suite à cette innocente demande (quoique, avec Grimm, allez savoir ce qui est _vraiment _innocent), que le petit couple s'était retrouvé à l'agence de voyage dans la même journée. Devant eux se tenait une employée à l'air tellement sympathique qu'elle ne survivrait pas deux secondes face à notre chaton bleu. Enfin, si elle avait su qu'elle était face à un Dieu de la Mort et à un genre de démon, elle serait partie en courant et en hurlant. Normalement. (Sauf en cas de fangirlisme, bien sûr)

Et donc notre petite employée (que nous appellerons Yuki par convention) regardait d'un drôle d'œil le duo improbable que formaient un étudiant aux sourcils constamment froncés à l'allure distinguée et un genre de fauve évadé d'un cirque ou d'une jungle où la colo bleue était monnaie courante et qui faisait montre d'une intense concentration pour verser cinq petits pots de lait et trois sucres dans son café. Mais bon, le professionnalisme avant tout. Elle s'apprêtait à demander au plus grand s'il ne voulait pas une cuillère quand le rouquin prit la parole.

-On voudrait aller dans un pays avec beaucoup de monuments, vous savez? Des trucs culturels, quoi. Et des endroits sauvages.

Yuki crut entendre le bleuté ronronner sur ces derniers mots. Mais elle rêvait, hein?!

-Heu, hé bien, il y a la Grèce…

Le géant releva la tête et la dévisagea avec animosité de ses yeux si bleus, un peu comme les mers du Sud et…hum, bref.

-C'est parce qu'on est ensemble, c'est ça? Feula-t-il comme un chat en colère.

-Ho non non non! Se défendit Yuki, pas vraiment d'accord de se faire déchiqueter la gorge par ce mâle…bleu...et gay. Je veux dire, la Grèce est un magnifique pays, et j'ai ici une brochure sur les différents parcours que vous pourriez faire…

-Nan, répondit sèchement le fauve.

-Heu, d'accord… si vous voulez rester dans un pays chaud avec des ruines antiques…il y a l'Amérique latine. Les vieilles pyramides, tout ça…

-Ah! Ça je connais! S'exclama la montagne de muscles, faisant sursauter tous les clients. C'est là qu'ils font le chocolat, la déforestation et les sacrifices humains, nan? Je sais pas trop ce que ces gars ont fait, mais en tout cas c'est pas de la tarte, leurs sacrifices! En plus c'est pour des dieux, comme ce connard d'Aizen, tiens! Sauf que lui, il voulait juste zigouiller 10.000 humains…il manquait un peu d'ambition, vous trouvez pas?

Ichigo put voir le visage de la jeune femme virer au vert.

-Heu, on va éviter ce coin-là, si vous voulez bien.

Yuki le regarda avec gratitude sous les protestations de Grimmjow, qui tenait absolument à chasser le serpent à plumes en Amazonie.

-Hum… l'Amérique du Nord, alors… les USA, le Canada…

-Ils sont encore plus dingues que les Japonais! Et puis ils parlent _Français_. Français quoi! Et ils bouffent des crêpes avec un truc qui sort d'un arbre! Lança Grimmjow avec verve.

Yuki semblait à deux doigts de remettre sa démission.

-Sur une île, alors? Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Grimmjow perdit toutes ses couleurs.

-Mais…faut y aller en bateau?

-Heu…oui?

-Pas question!

-Bon, l'Afrique alors?

-Leur bouffe est trop bizarre! Dans le film de l'autre jour, ils faisaient manger des yeux de chèvre aux touristes! Nan mais vous vous rendez compte?!

-Heu, je voulais dire, le Maghreb, tout ça…?

-C'est quoi ce pays? Jamais entendu parler…

-L'Egypte? Tenta Yuki.

Illumination.

-On va là-bas, dis, Ichi!? Steuplait?

Ichigo était en train de se masser les tempes.

-Hein? Oh, ouais, okay.

Après avoir réglé les formalités avec Yuki, qui échangea des trucs contre les maux de tête avec Ichigo, les deux hommes rentrèrent à la maison. Ils partiraient deux mois plus tard, pendant les vacances d'été et resteraient en Egypte pendant deux semaines.

Grimmjow était particulièrement heureux.

On mange bien en Egypte, et il fait chaud, il y a du soleil…

Des momies…

Et puis, en Egypte…il y a des chats!

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Voilà pour le thème "envie de voyage". Je crois qu'il était mieux que le précédent celui-là! _

_Et donc je reviens demain avec un des thèmes proposés par __**DomoNyan**__. Je ne sais pas encore lequel, il y en a tellement…-"_

_Un p'tit review pour Bubulle?_

_Et un ban pour Yuki, elle l'a mérité la pauvre fille…_


	15. Sans alcool, vous dis-je!

_Salut les zamish!_

_C'est la folle qui vous parle en direct de la Belgique profonde! Et qui vous remercie pour tous vos commentaires! ^^ Et donc un grand merci à __**Ayu **__(je veux pouvoir te parler en privé! MEUUUUH! *tape du pied comme une gamine*)_

_Grimm : Qui a invité une vache dans la chambre que je squatte?!_

_Il fait vraiment trop chaud là! Il fait TRENTE degrés en BELGIQUE! Y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec cette phrase. J'ai pas l'habitude! J'vais mourir! Je vais fondre et on ne retrouvera qu'une flaque de chocolat noir 85% ! Et toi arrête de ricaner!_

_Grimm : …Pauv' tache._

_Brm…Je vais donc aujourd'hui aborder le thème du restau-bar, proposé par __**DomoNyan**__. Merci beaucoup à toi pour m'avoir demandé mon sujet préféré : la BOUFFE. (Dans un soucis de chronologie, je ferai les feux d'artifice un peu plus tard, ok?)_

_Et donc bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Sans alcool vous dis-je !**

Pour fêter la fin des examens et la réussite de la deuxième année d'Ichigo, Grimmjow avait insisté pour aller au restaurant. Instruit par l'expérience, Ichigo sentit venir la catastrophe mais accepta quand-même. Et puis ça lui permettrait de claquer l'argent sale de la Soul Society dans quelque chose de constructif et d'agréable. Manger, c'est constructif, si si!

C'est donc dans un restau français que nos deux colorés se rendirent. Dès leur arrivée à table, les choses se gâtèrent. En effet, vu qu'il s'agissait d'un restaurant assez chic, le maitre d'hôtel voulut retirer la chaise d'Ichigo pour que celui-ci puisse s'asseoir, mais c'était compter sans la possessivité maladive du bleuté. Il arracha le pauvre siège des mains du restaurateur en lui crachant au visage que "c'était à lui de le faire" et que "de toute façon, Ichi était un mec et pouvait s'asseoir tout seul comme un grand bordel de merde". Le Français haussa un sourcil poli et s'écarta à la hâte sous le regard compatissant du rouquin qui avait finalement pris l'autre chaise, histoire de rester neutre. Un serveur vint leur présenter la carte et ils s'y plongèrent avec délice, pressés de manger.

Grimmjow tourna une page, puis une autre, et encore une autre en fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Je comprends rien du tout!

Ichigo dut donc lui expliquer que les menus étaient en Anglais pour que les Français et les Japonais puissent le comprendre. Mais il apparut assez rapidement que Grimmjow ne comprenait pas un traître mot d'Anglais. Et puis allez donc lui parler de brie sans qu'il s'imagine un genre de poisson lumineux vivant dans les cavernes. Il se contenta donc d'un "le même pour moi" au moment où son amant passa commande en y ajoutant un petit sourire autoritaire.

Puis il creva les tympans de tout le voisinage en protestant contre le manque de compréhension des Français à l'égard des pauvres étrangers. Et puis on était au Japon alors ils devaient écrire japonais, na! (_je précise au passage que l'opinion de Grimmjow n'engage que lui, je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, vu que moi je sais reconnaître tous mes plats préférés en anglais XD_)

Vint ensuite le moment de recevoir son entrée. Le pauvre bleuté crut à une blague ou une catastrophe hygiénique en croisant le regard de six malheureux escargots collés en cercle sur son assiette. Il faillit rendre son petit-déjeuner en voyant Ichigo les manger sans sourciller, puis fila aux toilettes en confiant le contenu de son assiette à son amant, vu qu'il avait l'air d'apprécier… Le rouquin ne se fit pas prier et eut un petit sourire contrit quand on vint reprendre les assiettes vides. Grimmjow vérifia que la voie était libre de tout gastéropode avant de revenir s'asseoir et continua la conversation comme si de rien n'était.

L'arrancar crut défaillir de bonheur en voyant arriver un steak à la sauce aux champignons sous une montagne de frites. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'Ichigo avait demandé au serveur de changer la commande de son amant pendant que ce dernier bravait audacieusement les cabinets, histoire de ne pas devoir manger son plat en double et finir aussi gros qu'une baleine. Grimmjow, tout à son bonheur de voir de la nourriture "saine", ne remarqua même pas qu'Ichigo ne mangeait pas le même que lui.

Puis Grimmjow vit le coin des vins.

Et la catastrophe devint horreur. Le bleuté se leva et sans rien demander à personne alla passer en revue toutes les bouteilles. Il en retira une, examina l'étiquette, puis n'y comprenant rien en saisit une autre tout en gardant la première à la main, puis encore une autre et ainsi de suite. C'est alors qu'un des serveurs lui intima poliment de retourner à sa place en lui expliquant que s'il voulait du vin, il n'avait qu'à commander avec la carte. Grimmjow rétorqua avec une totale mauvaise foi que c'était par "déformation professionnelle" et qu'il voulait voir "s'il n'y a pas de problème d'hygiène dans cet établissement de mes deux, déjà que j'ai trouvé des bestioles dégueu dans mon entrée…!" Le serveur s'énerva et appela le maître d'hôtel, que Grimmjow détestait déjà. Le vieil homme en costume lui redemanda poliment de retourner à sa table, mais Grimmjow le traita de "vieux schnoque barbare et barbu qui n'avait même pas un gramme de muscles dans ses bras malingres" et essaya de lui balancer une bouteille à la tête, que le serveur rattrapa heureusement avant qu'elle n'atterrisse et se brise.

Ichigo, de son côté, se pinça l'arête du nez et fit semblant de ne rien voir.

La dispute s'envenima, et bientôt tous les clients se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Ichigo serra les dents en entendant les femmes s'extasier devant son copain, mais ne bougea pas. Quand Grimmjow se mettait dans cet état, même lui ne pouvait rien y faire.

L'arrancar s'énervait de plus en plus et jeta à la tête des deux hommes les bouteilles qu'il tenait encore. Et Dieu sait que Grimmjow avait de grandes mains. Ichigo soupira et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il se leva à son tour et se fraya un passage parmi les agents de sécurité qui tentaient de calmer Grimmjow. Le bleuté se servait d'une bouteille de Pouillac comme de son zanpakuto et faillit assommer plusieurs personnes d'un seul coup. Et les clients prenaient des photos.

-Grimm, calme-toi! Ordonna Ichigo de sa voix la plus ferme.

L'ex espada sembla reprendre ses esprits et prit un air penaud. Il voulut remettre les bouteilles à leur place, mais il en renversa une au moment où un serveur armé d'une crêpe flambée sortait de la cuisine. Le serveur glissa sur le verre teinté, la crêpe prit son envol et alla se percher sur une chandelle allumée sur la table la plus proche. La pâtisserie prit instantanément feu, faisant hurler les clients. La table se renversa car le serveur s'était appuyé dessus pour se relever et la boule de feu tomba sur les rideaux, explosant en plusieurs gerbes brûlantes.

C'est ainsi que Grimmjow incendia un restaurant. Après l'appart, il serait temps qu'il s'arrête.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'espère que vous n'êtes pas fatigués des dominos, parce que moi j'adore ça…_

_Grimmjow, le pyromane… ouais ça sonne bien! À la prochaineuh! Un petit commentaire par compassion pour le proprio du restaurant et Ichigo qui va devoir payer la caution de son chatounet?_


	16. Chassez le naturel

_Bonjour tout le monde! Vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent étaient juste géniaux! Tout le monde beaucoup merci (pour ceux qui connaissent François Pérusse, ce mec est un dieu) Je reviens aujourd'hui, jour du Seigneur, avec un thème demandé par __**DomoNyan**__, encore! Heu, par contre, tu avais demandé "parc d'attraction ou le zoo", et comme __**Ayu **__m'a demandé un zoo également et que le standard est saturé, ce sera le zoo. (M'enfin si tu tiens au parc d'attractions, dis-le-moi et je le ferai)_

_Grimmjow : *craque ses doigts* Bon, je fais cramer quoi aujourd'hui?_

_Ichigo : (voix d'outre-tombe) Rien du tout._

_Bonne lecture à tous! _

_PS : On a dépassé le cap des 100 reviews! Je vous aime tous! Et il me reste 7 thèmes à faire…Vous avez plus d'inspiration que l'auteur, je suis minable…-"_

* * *

**Chassez le naturel…**

Une fois n'étant pas coutume, Ichigo avait invité son copain à passer une journée en amoureux… au zoo. Secrètement, il espérait que la présence d'animaux sauvages ramènerait son arrancar à son milieu de prédilection ne fusse que pour une journée.

-Oï, Ichi, c'est quoi ça?

-Hein? Oh, c'est un coyote.

-C'est donc à ça que ça ressemble…? Il a l'air aussi vif et éveillé que Stark trois heures après le p'tit-déj…

-Bah…ouais.

-Et ça?

-Une hyène.

-Putain, quel rire de merde! On dirait Nnoitra!

-Heu…

-Et ça?

-Quoi, ce truc, là?

-Ouais.

-C'est une peluche, Grimmjow.

* * *

-Bordel, pourquoi y a autant d'eau ici!?

-Ben, parce que les phoques ont du mal à nager sur la terre ferme.

-Ça me rappelle le jour où j'ai défié Hallibel.

(Gros frisson)

-Elle m'a explosé.

Bon, peur de l'eau : expliquée.

* * *

-Des panthères!

Ichigo sourit avec tendresse en voyant son copain s'accroupir devant la cage des félins. Son sourire se figea quand tous les fauves se regroupèrent autour du bleuté pour partager les dernières nouvelles du jour avec lui avec force grognements devant les yeux médusés des spectateurs.

Deux heures plus tard, Ichigo arriva enfin à le décrocher de la barrière et l'emmena voir les kangourous.

* * *

-Hey, Ichi? Y a quoi là-dedans?

-Aucune idée.

Deux minutes plus tard.

-Bordel, il fait tellement noir que même moi je vois rien! AAARGH! Putain c'était quoi ça?

-Une chauve-souris qui a pris ta tête pour une piste d'atterrissage.

-Ah, la salope!

* * *

Pause glace.

But de la manœuvre : empêcher Grimmjow de faire un esclandre chez le glacier parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir les garnitures pour enfants sur son cornet. (Je sais, j'ai fait le même)

Bilan : onze victimes, sans compter la roulotte.

* * *

15 heures : le spectacle des fauves (en plein soleil)

-T'as vu la touffe qu'il se paie? Il doit crever de chaud le pauvre! Attends, j'vais aller lui faire une petite coupe.

-Grimm, non...!

Et si.

Résultat : le lion a mangé la tête de Grimmjow qui s'est fait emmener en urgence à l'infirmerie, suivi par un Ichi très, très énervé.

-Mais bordel, lâchez-moi! J'ai rien j'vous dis!

* * *

Arrêt au vivarium (Mais court, hein! Très court!)

-… Alors toi je vais t'appeler Gin 1, toi, Gin 2, Gin 3…Oh! Et le brun tout moche, là! C'est Tôsen!

Bon. Au moins, la visite avait l'air de lui plaire…

* * *

Dernière visite de la journée : la boutique de souvenirs.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien?

-Ouais! J'ai pas besoin de ça!

Ichigo, caché entre deux étalages, avait pourtant bien vu son arrancar favori regarder et palper la douce fourrure des panthères en peluche avec un regard rêveur…tout en se plaignant à mi-voix qu'elle n'était même pas bleue, histoire de sauver son honneur déjà bien entamé. Le rouquin sourit et en attrapa une en catimini pour aller à la caisse.

Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Grimmjow avait fait le même, mais avec un carillon en forme de papillon noir anti-mauvais esprits…

* * *

_À suivre…encore une fois._

_Bon, ça n'avait pas la majesté d'une bataille de bouteilles de vin, mais bon. C'était la pause tendresse de nos deux tourtereaux en mal de tranquillité. (Et d'un casier judiciaire blanc comme neige)_

_Vous avez apprécié? He ben laissez-moi un commentaire pour me le dire! Et si non, hé bien, commentez pour me le dire! (bouahahahaha)_


	17. Double Kitty

_C'est encore moi…C'est le deuxième chapitre que j'écris aujourd'hui (sinon j'aurai jamais fini avant de partir en France) (d'ailleurs, y a quelqu'un ici qui vit dans le Jura?)_

_Et donc maintenant, c'est le thème de __**Kokoro**__ qui rêve de voir notre couple de bisho en chaleur adopter un animal._

_Grimm : Un lion! Un lion!_

_Ichi : Mais t'es un vrai malade!_

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

**Double Kitty**

-Hé! Ichi! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans la rue, ce matin!

Ichigo releva à peine la tête qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un genre de bestiole répugnante de crasse avec des oreilles triangulaires.

Et en plus, ça respirait.

-Heu, berk.

-Mais non, c'est un chat!

Grimmjow ressemblait un peu à un enfant le matin de Noël. Voilà qui changeait agréablement de sa mauvaise tête (surtout quand Ichigo le forçait à manger des légumes).

-On peut le garder, diiiiiiis?

Ichigo baissa les yeux vers la Chose. Pas de collier en vue, nulle trace d'un poil qui fut un jour coiffé, la tête bourrée de tiques et de saletés…Merde, si ce chat était perdu, ses propriétaires avaient dû le faire exprès!

-Va le laver d'abord. Mais dehors, pas dans la baignoire.

Après il aurait fallu la récurer à l'eau de javel!

Grimmjow acquiesça avec ferveur tout en serrant l'horrible bête contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo entendit des miaulements stridents qui l'informèrent sur la teneur du lavage de Grimm, à savoir le tuyau d'arrosage. Le chat (?) revint peu de temps après, tremblant de rage et de froid, trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses poils collés avaient quelque chose de comique, mais Ichigo, par égard pour la pauvre bête ignoble, essaya de ne pas rire. Puis il remarqua les multiples traces de griffures sur le visage de son copain et ce fut miraculeusement qu'il garda son sérieux. Il passa l'animal sous le sèche-cheveux, l'arrosa de produit anti vermine, détiqua le tout à la pince et peigna difficilement la fourrure emmêlée.

Après ce long traitement, le chat ressembla enfin à …un chat. Mais il disait quelque chose à Ichigo. Il avait déjà vu ces poils beiges, ces pattes noires, ces triangles autour des yeux et cette face de martyre blasé de la vie… Oui, Grimmjow avait retrouvé la doublure du Grumpy Cat. Il n'osa pas le dire à son amant et eut beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à ne pas éclater de rire sous le regard assassin de leur nouvel animal de compagnie.

Grimmjow, tout heureux, alla lui verser un bol d'eau et une boîte de thon, mais la Chose lui jeta une œillade de pur mépris sans bouger. Le bleuté s'énerva et tenta de convaincre son chat de venir manger "sans quoi il allait mourir, et Ichi serait pas content de trouver un animal crevé sous sa penderie". Mais le Grumpy Cat resta stoïque, poussant même l'outrage jusqu'à tourner le dos à son nouveau maître.

Grimmjow poussa une exclamation de dépit et alla jouer à la console avec Karin.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Ichigo se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes et shoota malencontreusement dans le bol du Truc. Aussitôt, la bestiole se faufila entre ses jambes pour aller manger.

Les jours suivants, Grognon, comme l'avait appelé Ichigo, snoba Grimmjow avec une persistance qui défiait l'entendement. Ce n'était que quand Ichigo touchait à sa gamelle qu'il se précipitait pour manger, ce n'était que quand Ichigo allait s'installer près de son amant sur le divan qu'il daignait s'asseoir sur l'estomac du rouquin, et ce dernier était le seul à pouvoir le caresser, au grand désespoir de Grimmjow.

Comme quoi les chats ont la rancune tenace et une logique complètement illogique.

Mais le pire (ça dépend du point de vue) fut le jour où Grimmjow acheta un ruban bleu et essaya de l'attacher autour du cou de Grognon. L'animal sauta partout, monta même aux murs en mettant une pagaille monstre pour échapper à cette humiliation. Puis il trouva refuge sur les genoux d'Ichigo et si un regard pouvait tuer, Grimmjow serait mort.

Dix fois.

Ils n'avaient pas fini de rire, avec Grognon à la maison.

Il y avait cette fois où Ishida avait à tout prix voulu faire une robe pour Grognon. Grimmjow s'était écroulé de rire et le chat lui avait sauté dessus pour l'achever. Puis, quand Inoue avait réussi à faire manger une de ses préparations au bleuté et que celui-ci avait commencé à prendre la couleur de ses cheveux, Ichigo avait cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le faciès répugnant du félin.

Ah, ils s'étaient trouvés, ces deux-là…!

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'aurais dû écrire ce chapitre bien avant… J'aime trop Grognon moi! Et Grimmjow n'a aucun goût…_

_Grimm : Saloperie de Truc __ingrat__!_

_Ichi : Moi je l'aime bien, ce chat… :')_

_Un p'tit review pour Grognon?_


	18. Air Grimmjow 006

_Hello-ow! Devinez c'est qui?_

_Grimm : C'est pas Français en tout cas._

_Lilisu : Co***rd_

_Ciel : Stay polite, please._

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui?! O-o" En plus il m'a censurée!_

_Me revoilà donc pour le deuxième thème demandé par __**Kokoro**__ qui me permettra d'introduire le tant attendu, le mirifique, le merveilleux voyage en Egypte! (sinon, le thème, c'était "Voyage en avion")_

_Et peut-être, si vous êtes gentils, que j'écrirai le voyage en lui-même…Gnyark._

_Comme toujours, merci aux reviewers (merci __**Ayu**__!), aux followers et aux favorisateurs (quoi? C'est pas comme ça qu'on dit?) et bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Air Grimmjow 006**

21 juillet, aéroport de Narita.

-Bordel, je crève de chaud! Et pourquoi c'est aussi long!?

Ichigo soupira. Grimmjow râlait comme ça depuis…son réveil. Ils avaient dû se lever à quatre heures du matin pour prendre l'avion, et ça ne plaisait pas à Monsieur l'Arrancar. Du coup, il jurait, grognait, feulait même sur tout ce qui bougeait, et ça devenait vraiment embarrassant. En plus, il avait été tout bonnement insupportable à l'enregistrement des bagages, au détecteur de métaux, où il avait été fouillé par un employé qui avait découvert pas moins de trois tire-bouchons (pourquoi?), un cure-ongles (genre, il s'en servait…) et une boîte de conserve remplie de…raviolis (no comment). Et puis il avait injurié les agents de sécurité parce qu'ils voulaient qu'il enlève sa ceinture.

-Et pourquoi pas mon froc tant que t'y es?! Avait-il hurlé à l'oreille de son amant.

Bref, le sang froid d'Ichigo avait été mis à rude épreuve. Ensuite, il avaient embarqué dans l'avion sous les commentaires débiles du bleuté. Bleuté qui, soit dit en passant, ignorait jusqu'à l'utilité d'un avion. Mais comme il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo se moque de lui, il n'avait rien dit et avait caché sa surprise en voyant un genre d'énorme cigare gris en métal se garer à côté de la baie vitrée. Il avait jugulé un début de claustrophobie en entrant dans le tunnel qui menait à la porte de l'appareil et avait été rassuré devant du matériel connu : les sièges.

Et il avait à peine crié quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un entre son rouquin et lui. Juste à peine. C'était une grosse dame un peu vieille, genre quatre-vingt piges (_j'ai une mauvaise expérience du "septante" sur ce site, donc on va éviter_), un dentier de traviole portant encore les traces du petit déjeuner, une robe rose criard avec des froufrous débiles et une paire de talons aiguilles qui se briseraient aux premiers gravillons, impliquant une possibilité de chute assez cocasse.

Ouais, en fait, Grimmjow s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. Pour passer le temps, il pensa sadiquement à Grognon, qui était coincé chez Inoue et devrait survivre à sa nourriture infâme. Bien fait, stupide boule de poils! Il se plaignit de la longueur de l'attente pour la forme, cassant les oreilles de la vieille bique. Enfin, cette dernière n'avait pas l'air si traumatisée que ça et jetait des coups d'œil furtifs aux deux merveilles de la Nature que le Destin avait placés autour d'elle. (_Enfin quelqu'un qui a une réaction sensée dans cette fic!_)

Puis l'avion commença à avancer. Ichigo n'avait aucune idée des hypothèses que formulait intérieurement Grimmjow quant à la manière dont cette horrible machine allait traverser la moitié de la planète, et encore heureux. Il réfléchissait même à la possibilité qu'un Garganta s'ouvre devant eux pour les faire atterrir en Egypte.

Hé ouais.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'hôtesse de l'air, qui leur récitait les avertissements et autres manœuvres de sauvetage et commença à se demander dans quelle merde il s'était fourré. Ichigo n'avait pas absolument pas l'air alarmé et avait même ouvert un magazine.

L'avion accéléra d'un coup, et Grimmjow se sentit vraiment mal. Il tenta d'avertir Ichigo de son malaise, mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Ça aurait été vraiment bien qu'elle y reste, mais elle se mua en un grand hurlement libérateur au moment où l'appareil décolla du sol.

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant le cri d'orfraie du grand bleu, et certains se mirent à ricaner. Ichigo et la vieille bique se tournèrent vers l'arrancar, qui serrait tellement les poings sur son siège que ses jointures blanchissaient. La vieille lui tapota le bras pour le rassurer et Ichigo lui sourit gentiment pour le calmer. Après un certain temps, Grimmjow relâcha le pauvre siège et reprit une respiration normale. Puis, par-dessus la tête du fossile de sexe féminin qui piquait du nez, il mima à grand renfort de gestes "ON VOLE PUTAIN!" à destination de sa fraise. Ladite fraise répondit sur le même mode "T'avais qu'à t'informer avant, trogne d'andouille!". L'ex-espada n'eut même pas le courage de s'énerver et se laissa retomber sur son siège.

Au bout de quelques heures, le bon vieux Grimmjow revint à la surface et harcela l'hôtesse pour avoir des fraises à la crème, poussa des exclamations admiratives quand l'avion survolait les nuages, souffla des insinuations perverses à son copain, repoussa la tête de la vieille qui dodelinait de façon opportuniste sur son épaule musclée (quelle audace!) et sortit un playboy pour passer le temps.

Il serra un peu les poings à l'atterrissage et eut la joie de recevoir une horrible vague de chaleur à son arrivée sur le sol égyptien. Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages, hélèrent un taxi pour rejoindre leur hôtel et s'extasièrent sur le paysage. Puis Grimmjow exprima enfin ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Plus jamais l'avion…!

-Et comment on fait pour rentrer, gros malin? Répondit Ichigo du tac au tac.

Le bleuté rebascula dans son mutisme.

Et puis…

-Dis Grimm?

-Quoi Berry?

-Pourquoi une boîte de raviolis?

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Alors, vous êtes partants pour un voyage en Egypte? Si non, je continue avec les thèmes imposés!_

_Faudra quand-même que Grimm m'explique comment il a fait pour mettre une boîte de conserve dans sa poche._

_Un p'tit review?_


	19. Traveler(-o) Grimmjow

_Je suis à la bourre._

_J'ai été retenue en otage par ma mère qui voyait en moi un génie potager, et par conséquent, j'ai perdu deux heures de ma courte existence à me charcuter les doigts avec un couteau. Alors que même Grimmjow sait qu'on peut faire des choses tellement plus intéressantes avec un couteau!_

_Grimm : Zigouiller quelqu'un, couper les cheveux d'Ichi pendant son sommeil, égorger quelqu'un, écharper quelqu'un, lui ouvrir le bide et le…_

_Je crois qu'on a compris._

_Donc. Où en étais-je…?_

_Ah, oui, aujourd'hui c'est le voyage en Egypte, pays des Chats, des Souks et des tremblements de terre. Il sera plus long que d'habitude, parce que les sites de tourisme m'ont inspirée :p_

_Bonne lecture! Et merci aux reviewers!_

* * *

**Traveler(-o) Grimmjow**

Temple d'Abou Simbel, dix heures du matin.

Grimmjow s'extirpa du bus avec une moue d'inconfort. Cette fois, Ichigo pouvait le comprendre. Malgré l'heure matinale, la température était déjà très élevée pour eux, pauvres Japonais. Enfin, par définition, Grimm n'était même pas humain, mais il avait l'habitude du climat japonais et…Oh et puis brun!

Le bleuté écoutait d'une oreille distraite les commentaires du guide et brûlait (littéralement) de pouvoir rentrer dans le temple.

-Hé, Ichi?

-Quoi?

-Tu crois qu'il y a des momies dedans?

-Heu…plus maintenant.

-Tché…!

Grimmjow donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou et bouda le guide pendant toute la visite.

* * *

Pyramides de Gizeh, un certain jour.

-Les Pyramides du Plateau de Gizeh constituent l'une des dernières Merveilles du Monde encore debout. Nous allons y entrer, mais il est important de ne pas s'éloigner du groupe, car il est très facile de s'y perdre!

Grimmjow se sentit beaucoup mieux une fois à l'abri du soleil. Après Las Noches et Tokyo, il n'avait pas trop l'habitude d'y être exposé de façon continue. D'ailleurs, malgré la couche d'ambre solaire étalée tous les matins avec amour sur son torse divin par son rouquin, il commençait à brunir.

Au bout d'un moment, le bleuté sentit une douleur au pied et s'arrêta pour l'identifier. Ichigo s'arrêta également pour voir ce qui se passait et les deux jeunes hommes ne virent pas le groupe s'éloigner.

-Putain, j'ai trop mal! J'espère que c'est pas un scorpion ou un truc comme ça…! S'inquiéta Grimmjow, le front couvert d'une transpiration qui n'avait rien à voir avec la chaleur.

Ichigo l'aida à retirer sa chaussure et lui enleva sa chaussette. Ahuris, les deux hommes purent voir rouler par terre…

…Un caillou.

-Ha, j'ai plus mal, tout d'un coup! S'exclama un Grimmjow très mal à l'aise.

Ichigo le fusilla du regard, puis ils purent se relever. Et se rendre compte qu'ils étaient seuls et qu'ils n'entendaient plus le groupe.

-…

-…Merde.

-Je te hais, Grimmjow.

-… TTATT

Le soir venu, de retour à leur chambre d'hôtel, les deux hommes étaient crevés. Grimmjow avait dû utiliser son Pesquisa pour retrouver le reste du groupe et pouvoir sortir du dédale. Et autant dire qu'Ichigo en voulait à mort à Grimmjow. Celui-ci essaya d'embrasser son amant, mais il le repoussa sous prétexte qu'il faisait trop chaud. Mais bon, Grimm ne pouvait pas lui donner tort.

Il se coucha frustré, excité et en sueur.

* * *

Musée du Caire, onze heures du matin.

-Dis, pourquoi elle mange un canard, la gonzesse?

Ichigo jeta un œil au bas-relief que lui montrait Grimmjow et leva un sourcil en voyant effectivement une princesse se repaître sur le dos d'un des frères de Donald.

-J'imagine qu'elle avait faim.

-Bordel, c'est passionnant. Et c'est une coutume de mettre toutes leurs tombes dans un musée?

-Ils ne mettent pas _toutes_ leurs tombe dans un musée, c'est juste des pharaons célèbres, leur épouse, leurs enfants…

-Oh! Y a des chats là-bas!

-T'es pas assez refroidi avec Grognon? Persifla Ichigo.

-Ils ont une très sale tête.

-Normal, ils sont morts depuis deux mille ans.

-Beurk. Mais pourquoi ils sont pas dans une tombe alors?

Ichigo se pinça l'arête du nez et préféra ne pas répondre.

Un peu plus loin…

-Wow! T'as vu ça!

-Faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, Grimm.

-Tout cet or! On pourrait s'en payer, de ces vacances!

-Si elles sont toutes comme celles-ci, oublie.

-T'as dit quelque chose?

-Non, non.

-Bordel, c'est une déesse, ça?

-Faut croire que oui.

-Mais on dirait un hippopotame!

-Sans doute parce que c'en est un.

Et puis aussi…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il est moche, ce mec!

-C'est le Pharaon Akhenaton, le gars qui a instauré le culte unique d'Aton.

-Ils ont de drôles de noms ces types…

Après une minute de réflexion, Grimmjow eut une illumination.

-On dirait qu'ils s'appellent tous Téton!

C'était tellement subit qu'Ichigo hurla de rire. Grimmjow, tout content, continua de poser des questions débiles pendant toute la visite, sauf que cette fois…Ichigo lui souriait.

* * *

Visite du Souk de Khân Al-Khalili

-Bordel, mais me faites pas chier avec vos babouches à la con!

…Ouais, ça donnait à peu près ça.

* * *

-Déjà le retour…bougonnait Grimmjow en jetant un œil apeuré à l'avion qui allait les ramener à Tokyo.

-Hé ouais. Les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Grimmjow dévisagea Ichigo, plein d'espoir.

-Diiiiis, l'année prochaine on repart en voyage?

Ichigo réfléchit deux secondes. Le début de leur séjour n'avait pas été au top, mais son amant s'était vite rattrapé. Les derniers jours avaient été paradisiaques et hauts en couleurs (Surtout quand Grimm avait fait manger la paire de babouche susdite au gars qui essayait de la leur vendre).

-Oui, je crois que je suis prêt à recommencer!

Grimmjow faillit lâcher une exclamation de joie, mais se rattrapa juste à temps.

Au moment d'embarquer dans l'avion, les deux amants se retournèrent vers le Caire et lancèrent un grand "Au revoir, l'Egypte!" complètement gamin qui fit sourire les autres passagers.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Et non, plus de raviolis cette fois!_

_J'espère que ce n'était pas trop nunuche…que c'était assez drôle…bref, que vous avez aimé! ^^_

_Un p'tit commentaire?_

_La prochaine fois, on reprend les drabbles normaux avec un des thèmes choisis par __**DomoNyan.**__ Je vous garde la surprise!_


	20. Baby you're a firework

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Bon, vu l'état de décrépitude avancé de mon ordinateur, j'ai dû vider mon disque dur et cet aprém', je vais au magasin pour protester et peut-être en avoir un autre. On verra. Donc, je ne sais pas si je saurai écrire demain et après-demain. Vous voilà prévenus._

_Donc aujourd'hui, le thème est celui de __**DomoNyan**__, qui voulait (il y a longtemps déjà) que je parle de feux d'artifice. Donc voilà. (J'ai mal au bide…)_

_Bonne lecture à tous! J'espère que Grimm ne va pas encore incendier quelque chose!_

* * *

**Baby you're a firework**

Après leur retour d'Egypte, le groupe d'amis (shinigami confondus) de Grimmjow et Ichigo avaient voulu faire un barbecue à la plage. À croire que personne ne travaille à Karakura!

Notre petit couple se rendit donc à la côté japonaise, un transat dans une main et de la viande dans l'autre. Il y avait là Ishida, Orihime, Rukia, Chad, Renji et Ulquiorra, qui avait reçu une autorisation spéciale et un gigai de la part de Kyouraku. Il leur devait bien ça. (Et puis c'était surtout pour Inoue)

Grognon avait suivi le mouvement. Des grillades, ça ne se refuse pas! (Même quand on est un chat constamment en mode "boude absolue")

Ichigo supplia les autres de ne pas laisser Grimmjow allumer le barbecue, mais Chad voulait absolument lui montrer comment on faisait. Heureusement qu'une plage ne pouvait pas brûler, car Grimmjow donnait des coups de tisonniers dans tous les sens, projetant du charbon incandescent un peu partout. Inoue dut même sauter de côté pour en éviter un!

Par la suite, Renji faillit mourir étouffé par un bout de charbon retrouvé dans son bout de viande (comment avait-il donc atterri là?), Rukia reçut la grille métallique sur le pied et démolit Grimmjow à coups de sandale (Hiyori était une bonne prof). Ishida répara la robe d'Inoue, brûlée par les cendres projetées un peu partout pendant le démontage de tête entre Rukia, Renji et Grimmjow tandis qu'Ulquiorra prêtait sa veste à la jeune femme pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve en maillot de bain devant tout le monde. Allez comprendre la logique derrière tout ça.

Au fur et à mesure que l'alcool coulait, la nuit tombait.

Inoue et Ishida ouvrirent donc les sacs qu'ils avaient apportés. Les autres membres du groupe ouvrirent de grands yeux devant le nombre de pétards et de feux de Bengale rassemblés par leurs deux amis, et encore plus lorsqu'Inoue montra ceux qu'elle avait été cherché à la Soul Society. Ces derniers avaient été produits par la Douzième Division et personne n'osa y mettre le feu.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Grimmjow, d'humour pyromane, fit maladroitement tomber son allumette allumée sur l'une des fusées estampillées de l'emblème de la division scientifique. Le pétard s'enflamma et dans un réflexe de survie Ichigo shoota dedans pour l'envoyer dans la mer. Il y eut un grand silence, puis des gerbes d'eau salée s'élevèrent dans les cieux en une magnifique fontaine parsemée de petites étincelles dorées et rouges. De petits feux d'artifice émergèrent des flots et s'assemblèrent pour former des images bien connues du petit groupe : le premier Hollow défait par Ichigo, les fées d'Inoue, Zangetsu, l'étoile des Quincy, le 6 gothique de Grimmjow, Zabimaru, Sode no Shirayuki, le bras de Chad lançant des ondes de choc, le masque d'Ichigo, le Hogyoku, Las Noches, l'oiseau de feu qui avait failli tuer Rukia, la silhouette d'Ulquiorra sur un fond lunaire…

Enfin, la Soul Society, blanche, pure, accueillante se forma dans le ciel, surmontant Karakura retournée, le sommet des bâtiments tournés vers le bas. On voyait nettement Grognon gambader sur le toit de la clinique des Kurosaki poursuivi par Grimmjow qui voulait absolument lui donner à manger. Un gigantesque "MERCI" surmonta le tout, l'eau retourna à sa place et les derniers feux s'éteignirent.

Abasourdis, les jeunes gens s'entreregardèrent. La plupart avait les larmes aux yeux. Inoue dégoulinait littéralement et Ulquiorra, toujours impassible, lui nettoya le visage.

Ichigo était toujours planté comme un piqué sur le sable, les yeux toujours rivés à l'endroit où le MERCI avait disparu. Il sentit brusquement la chaleur de deux bras autour de ses épaules et une voix rauque et bien connue retentit à ses oreilles.

-Ils ont fait un travail de dingue, à la Douzième, dis donc! Souffla Grimmjow.

Ichigo se retourna et l'embrassa. Puis ils se séparèrent et le shinigami remplaçant admira son petit ami à la lueur des flammes orangées.

-Ouais, ça m'en a tout l'air…! Répondit-il en enlaçant Grimmjow.

* * *

_À suivre…(on verra quand)_

_Désolée. C'était court, il ne se passe rien de marrant (à part Grimm qui essaie d'assassiner tout le monde, mais bon). _

_Mais j'ai franchement la tête ailleurs, veuillez m'en excuser. J'ai eu une matinée bizarre et ça m'empêche de réfléchir. J'espère tout de même que vous avez apprécié au moins un petit peu! (croisons les doigts!)_

_Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ne vous inquiétez pas si j'arrête de publier pendant un moment, je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera à mon ordi, ni quand j'en aurai un potable. Je pourrais peut-être emprunter celui de ma sœur…? Bon, on verra de toute façon. Je ne peux pas faire de miracle._


	21. Koh Lanta

_Mes amis. La bataille a tourné à notre avantage et la guerre a été gagnée non sans pertes. _

_Ce soir, nous mangeons des raviolis._

_Blague à part. Ceci est l'avant-dernier drabble que je ferai avant d'aller m'enterrer au fin fond d'une quelconque forêt pendant deux semaines. (autant compter large, il se peut que je fasse mon come-back un peu plus tôt)_

_Je vous écris sur l'ordi de ma sœur, et c'est pénible (quelle idée de faire un clavier avec d'aussi grosses touches ? J'ai mal aux doigts là !). Donc, aujourd'hui c'est au tour du thème de__** British Yume**__, qui a demandé un pari. Et comme d'habitude, c'est Grimm qui va en faire les frais. (de toute façon c'est tellement courant que c'est même pas du spoil…)_

* * *

**Koh Lanta**

L'idée était venue de Renji, au détour d'une discussion ordinaire autour de la table du salon, un soir d'automne.

-Hé, Grimm ! Je parie que t'es même pas cap de préparer des nouilles instantanées sans abîmer un truc et sans micro-ondes ! avait-il lancé sans réfléchir.

Aussitôt, le bleuté s'était mis en rogne.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de cuisiner ! s'était-il défendu.

-Je demande à voir ! répliqua le shinigami. Si tu perds, tu passeras une semaine chez Inoue, avec la nourriture d'Inoue, la causette d'Inoue et rien d'autre ! Et interdiction de voir Ichigo ou de commander des pizzas, bien sûr.

-Okay, si tu perds, tu devras te promener partout avec les cheveux teints dans toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et inviter ton capitaine à un rencard en tenue de maid. Avec des oreilles de chat.

-Heu, wow, fit Ichigo.

Et l'épreuve avait commencé. Grimmjow avait formellement interdit l'accès à la cuisine pendant qu'il préparait son repas, et Ichigo commençait à entamer ses phalanges tant il craignait pour sa vie.

On entendait le bruit des casseroles, le jet d'eau, le bouton de la cuisinière, mais aussi le bruit du pot de nouilles qui atterrissait un peu trop rapidement sur le plan de travail.

« Bon, pour le moment l'alarme à incendie ne s'est pas déclenchée, on est pas encore inondés… serait-il possible que Grimmjow réussisse ? » pensa Ichigo.

C'est alors qu'un genre de petite explosion se fit entendre. Aussitôt les deux rouquins se précipitèrent vers la cuisine, l'extincteur à la main, le téléphone dans l'autre (pour appeler les pompiers ou les urgences).

Et là, au milieu de la vapeur d'eau, entouré d'une énorme tache noire qui couvrait le mur, la cuisinière et le sol, un Grimmjow toussant de toutes ses forces tenait à la main…une casserole complètement éventrée et noire comme l'Enfer.

Grimm avait accompli le miracle de brûler de l'eau.

-J'ai gagné ! fanfaronna Renji en entamant un danse de la victoire.

Grimmjow piqué au vif laissa tomber la ruine métallique et fit un magnifique plaquage au vainqueur. Ils roulèrent tous les deux jusque dans le salon où ils commencèrent à se battre comme des chiffonniers.

Ichigo, lui, avait ramassé sa défunte casserole et pleurait sur son cadavre.

Et c'est avec un plaisir sadique qu'il accompagna Grimmjow jusqu'au domicile d'Inoue.

La jeune fille, très conciliante, rentrait les affaires du bleuté pendant que celui-ci faisait ses adieux.

-Une semaine, c'est pas la mort ! Je viendrai te chercher samedi prochain.

-Non, sérieux, Ichi ! Je vais mourir ! Elle va me tuer ! Si c'est pas elle qui s'en charge ce sera sa bouffe ! J'veux pas mourir Ichi ! J'veux pas mourir !

Pendant que les derniers mots de Grimmjow retentissaient, Inoue avait empoigné le bleuté par le col et le traînait jusque dans sa maison comme une femme des cavernes.

-A samedi prochain Kurosaki-kun ! claironna-t-elle.

Ichigo tout sourire agita la main vers ce couple hors-normes et s'éloigna sans faire attention au regard désespéré de Grimmjow. Ses cris horrifiés disparurent une fois la porte refermée.

-Bah, à défaut de lui apprendre à cuisiner, ça le calmera peut-être un peu…murmura Ichigo, songeur.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, à peine Ichigo eut-il sonné chez Inoue que la porte s'ouvrit sur un arrancar échevelé, maigre comme Nnoitra et les yeux fous. Il sauta sur son sauveur et le supplia de l'emmener loin, très loin de là.

Mais que s'était-il donc passé pendant cette semaine ?

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Bonne question, Ichi !_

_Un commentaire, Grimm ?_

_Grimmjow : C'était horrible…horrible…_

_Mouais, on n'en tirera rien d'autre. Un petit commentaire siouplait ?_


	22. Quiproquo ultime !

_Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est le dernier drabble que j'écrirai avant un bout de temps, vous allez me manquer… :'( Mais bon, je vais revenir et terminer tout ce que j'ai commencé ! _

_Merci aux reviewers !_

_**Pilou-chan :**__ Rigole si tu veux, mais je connais un gars qui a réussi à faire cramer ses pâtes alors qu'elles étaient dans l'eau ! O-o Pauvre Grimm éliminé :'(_

_**Ayu : **__Je ne peux pas faire perdre Renji, c'est un homme marié voyons ! En plus il ne peut pas draguer son beau-frère ! (Cela dit, c'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle)_

_**GreyFullbuster **__m'a demandé une petite histoire sur le thème du commissariat. Je sens que ça va encore tomber sur Grimmjow, ça…_

_Là c'est sûr, il va me tuer._

* * *

**Quiproquo ultime !**

Ichigo et Grimmjow faisaient du shopping, histoire de remplir un peu la penderie du bleuté, ses vêtements ayant la drôle d'habitude de brûler, rétrécir ou de disparaître tout simplement.

Ou plutôt, Ichigo choisissait des vêtements et les essayait en comptant au moins trois tailles de plus tandis que l'arrancar impatient jouait avec les clés de la voiture. (car oui, entretemps, Ichi avait quand-même eu le permis et avait commencé à apprendre à conduire à son copain.)

Ils sortirent du magasin chargés de sacs en carton, mais Grimmjow trouva quand-même le moyen de jongler à une main avec les clés.

Tout se passa très vite. Quelqu'un heurta le coude de Grimmjow, qui ne put rattraper les clés à temps et ces dernières atterrirent dans le sac à main d'une vieille dame qui marchait drôlement vite dans le sens inverse. Horrifié, le bleuté attrapa son copain par le coude et lui montra la vieille et sa main vide. Le rouquin comprit aussitôt et blêmit. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir sans se concerter pour rattraper la vieille et Grimmjow arriva en premier. Malheureusement.

Il hésita entre le plaquage et le croche-pied, mais il préféra la solution la plus pacifique (enfin…pour lui). Il arracha le sac de la petite mémé et commença à le fouiller alors que la propriétaire hurlait au vol.

* * *

Et voilà comment Grimmjow se retrouva derrière les barreaux, les oreilles basses comme un chaton bleu et mouillé.

De son côté, Ichigo essayait de convaincre les policiers que pour une fois Grimmjow était innocent. Mais entre la mamie qui vociférait, le bleuté qui hurlait des injures à tout va et les policiers qui tentaient en vain de le faire taire à coups de matraque sur les barreaux, sa voix se perdait un peu.

-BORDEL ! ECOUTEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-il tout à coup.

Comme hypnotisées par la force inattendue de ses poumons, les personnes présentes la fermèrent enfin. Ichigo, rouge d'avoir crié, s'étonna que ça marche aussi bien. Même Grimmjow l'avait mise en veilleuse, c'était pas rien ! Il devrait faire ça plus souvent !

-Grimmjow jouait avec les clés de la voiture, il les a lâchées et elles ont atterri dans le sac de cette dame. Et heu… comme il n'est pas très à l'aise dans la foule, il a eu une réaction excessive et il a eu un geste malheureux. Et je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas vous mettre une baffe, Monsieur l'agent. C'était un réflexe.

Ledit agent recolla un bout de l'énorme pansement qui lui couvrait le visage et regarda Grimmjow d'un air mauvais. Le bleu lui rendit son regard, semblant vouloir lui dire que si, c'était fait exprès. Il n'avait pas à lui gueuler dessus après tout !

Bizarrement, la voix calme du rouquin apaisa la tension dans la pièce.

-Madame, pourriez-vous regarder dans votre sac à main si les clés s'y trouvent ? Si elles y sont, vous aurez la preuve que Grimmjow n'a rien fait de mal.

Sous le charme du futur médecin, la mémé fouilla dans ses vingt kilos d'effets personnels et en extirpa finalement (au bout de cinq bonnes minutes) un trousseau de clés agrémenté d'un petit chat bleu en verre et d'une fraise en plastique.

-Merci madame, sourit Ichigo, provoquant un arrêt cardiaque chez la victime de Grimmjow. Vous nous croyez, maintenant ? C'est juste un énorme malentendu.

Les policiers se mirent d'accord rapidement et libérèrent Grimmjow en conseillant au rouquin de mieux tenir son ami et d'entamer une carrière d'avocat. Ichigo leur répondit qu'il avait autre chose en tête et escorta son copain jusqu'à la sortie. Le pauvre bleuté se frotta les poignets endoloris par les menottes et grogna une flopée d'injures à l'égard des « vieilles parano » et des « flics à deux yens ».

Puis il se tut en croisant les yeux ambrés de son shinigami.

En effet, celui-ci se demandait s'il n'allait pas enfermer Grimmjow à la clinique jusqu'à ce qu'il calme ses ardeurs…

* * *

_À suivre…_

_C'est les rois qui font ça avec leur fille dans un donjon, Ichi… (et Grimm n'est pas vraiment une princesse…)_

_Un pitit commentaire siouplait ?_

_Sur ce, je vous dis à dans quelques jours !_


	23. Disco Cat

_Hellloooooo ! __Lilisu fait son grand come back ! Un peu à la bourre, parce que vous m'avez envoyé une montagne de mails très gentils, et j'ai pris ma matinée pour répondre à tout, lire les nouveaux chapitres, etc. Pas que je m'en plaigne, hein !_

_Mais je suis relà ! Je reviens de ce beau pays qu'est la France, où j'ai certainement pris un demi-kilo et où je suis subitement devenue copine avec les papillons ! Et c'était tellement drôle de coincer Grimmjow dans le coffre de la voiture pendant une semaine ! XD Et je ne verrai plus jamais les brocolis de la même manière… Aujourd'hui, j'aborde le sujet demandé par ce grand sadique de __**Neyel**__, à savoir Grimmjow à la discothèque. Ahahahahaha._

_Ah ! Pendant cette semaine de vacances, j'ai pensé à un nouveau recueil de drabbles, cette fois en UA surnaturel avec, comme toujours, nos deux éphèbes. Si ça vous intéresse, je serais ravie de vous fournir un résumé un peu plus précis._

_Merci à tous les reviewers et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Disco Cat**

Ichigo était en stage dans un grand hôpital, et Grimmjow s'emmerdait.

C'est pourquoi la sortie en boîte lui sembla être, sur le coup, une si _merveilleuse_ idée d'occupation. Si, à ce stade du chapitre, vous commencez à sentir la catastrophe venir, ben… c'est que votre instinct de survie prend le pas sur votre amour béat des grands chats bleus d'Europe du Sud.

C'est bien.

Nous retrouvons donc Messire Jaggerjack, entouré de jolies filles et de mecs sexy en diable, un verre d'alcool dans chaque main et un début de migraine qui pointait, en direct de la discothèque la plus prisée de la ville. Le point positif, c'est que même s'il faisait une connerie (une de plus ou une de moins…), Ichigo n'en saurait sans doute jamais rien.

C'est beau de rêver.

Grimmjow se déhanchait donc sur la piste de danse en repoussant sommairement les greluches à moitié vêtues (ou plutôt à moitié dénudées) qui le collaient trop à son goût, ne gardant que les femmes les plus à même de le satisfaire.

Pour le plaisir des yeux, bien entendu.

Mais sans doute aurait-il dû s'abstenir de draguer ouvertement la petite amie d'un type du genre « malabar de deux mètres de haut plutôt possessif à ses heures perdues »…

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû non plus renverser son Bloody Mary sur la chemise hors de prix du gars qui venait de lui tapoter l'épaule pour lui demander gentiment de ne pas s'approcher de sa copine.

Tout comme il aurait dû ne pas envoyer son poing dans la face dudit gars lorsque celui-ci tenta de la lui faire rembourser (la chemise, pas la face).

Et était-il vraiment nécessaire de distribuer des coups de pied aux sorteurs de la boîte qui essayaient juste de faire leur boulot, à savoir de le vider, lui, de l'établissement ?

Quant à traiter le propriétaire du bar d'escargot anorexique lyophilisé, telle fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, de retour dans un lieu qu'il connaissait très bien (un magnifique endroit grisâtre orné de jolis barreaux métalliques et de types en costume à l'air revêche), c'est-à-dire le commissariat, Grimmjow se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait peut-être bien récidivé en matière de bêtise.

.

.

Juste un peu.

.

Ichigo n'en saurait rien, pas vrai ?

* * *

_À suivre…_

_Grimm : C'est court._

_Lilisu : Et alors ? T'aurais préféré te faire castagner par les policiers histoire de rajouter du texte ?_

_Grimm : P'têt pas en fait._

_Ichigo : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_Lilisu : Ben vois-tu…_

_Grimm : IL SE PASSE RIEN DU TOUT !_

_Un p'tit commentaire ?_


	24. Le don caché de Tigrounet

_Helllow ! (La prochaine fois je dirai Hollow, tiens)_

_En direct de la Belgique profonde, après un épluchage de haricots dégoûtants sortant tout droit de mon jardin arrosé par deux orages successifs, Lilisu vous parle ! Et vous informe qu'il ne reste que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette fanfiction qui m'aura tenue en haleine pendant un bon mois. Donc, il n'y aura plus que celui-ci et deux autres. Autre nouvelle importante, j'ai retrouvé l'esprit tordu qui me permettait d'écrire Contre-Pouvoir, donc normalement ça ne devrait pas tarder à repartir pour de bon ! Voilà voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit._

_Merci à tous les commentateurs, merci de continuer de me lire et de commenter ! La fin est proche, mais j'espère que nous nous reverrons._

_Aujourd'hui, j'aborde le thème demandé par__** Melashnaw**__, qui voulait voir Grimmjow en plein dans les ennuis que pourrait lui apporter un job dans le social. Quel sadisme, mes amis ! J'ai un peu changé l'ordre des trois derniers thèmes de façon à faire une fin qui ressemble tout de même à une fin, donc c'est normal s'il y a décalage entre les attentes et la réalité._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le don caché de Tigrounet**

Trois ans après le commencement de leur relation, Ichigo avait signalé à son amant, le Sieur Grimmjow, que les fonds étaient au plus bas et que s'ils voulaient quitter un jour la clinique il faudrait que le bleuté…travaille. Du moins jusqu'à la fin des études de l'orangé.

Sauf que Grimm n'avait aucun diplôme et que la baston n'était pas une compétence prônée par l'Etat. Isshin avait donc fait jouer ses relations et avait réussi à faire engager son presque gendre dans une institution totalement inconnue de l'arrancar : l'ONEM. (J'ignore le nom de ce truc pour la France. En gros c'est des gens qui vous aident à trouver un emploi d'après vos capacités) Le directeur n'étant pas très chaud, Grimmjow termina de le convaincre d'un regard noir signifiant très clairement « Si j'ai pas cet emploi, Ichi me tue. Et s'il me tue, je te bute ensuite. Je commence quand ? »

Grimmjow avait donc décroché un CDI (contrat à durée indéterminée, pour ceux qui sont aussi noob que moi dans ce domaine) et avait découvert avec joie (ahem) et empressement (Pfrt) le joyeux monde du travail. Le bleuté pensa donc rester un mois, histoire de savoir si cet endroit lui plaisait. Si pas, il demanderait à son cher beau-papa de lui trouver autre chose. (On y croit)

Nous le retrouvons donc derrière un bureau inconfortable et beaucoup trop petit pour sa carcasse en train de regarder d'un air atterré un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en train de chialer sur son emploi perdu depuis quatre ans.

-Et, heu…Vous êtes doué en cuisine ? demanda Grimmjow à tout hasard en jetant un coup d'œil paniqué aux listes de métiers que le dirlo lui avait filées.

L'homme, un certain Monsieur Takaoshi, le dévisagea comme s'il avait bu. Puis recommença à pleurer.

Là, Grimmjow n'y tint plus.

-Nan mais vous allez arrêter de chialer, ouais ?! C'est pas comme ça que les choses avancent, ça vous sert juste à vider vos canaux lacrymaux ! (merci le cours de médecine de son Ichi !) Il y a bien un truc dans lequel vous êtes doué ! Alors arrêtez ce truc répugnant et remuez-vous, merde ! hurla l'arrancar, faisant sursauter tous ses collègues et son client.

Le type s'enfuit en courant.

-Merde, je crois que j'ai gaffé… soupira Grimmjow.

* * *

Un autre mec arriva en après-midi. Un certain Ren, âgé d'une trentaine d'années et grand comme un porte-parapluies.

-Et ça fait cinq ans que ma femme travaille pour nous deux, mais là elle est tombée enceinte et elle va devoir arrêter…Je sais plus quoi faire, je trouve rien… se désespérait le gars.

Grimmjow explosa.

-Bordel ! Vous vivez sur le dos d'une femme et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle est en cloque que vous cherchez du boulot ?!

Ren se ratatina sous le feu glacé des yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face. Grimmjow continua à tempêter ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, c'est-à-dire le temps que mit le directeur à prendre son courage à deux mains pour aller engueuler son employé. Ren prit la fuite en courant.

* * *

Mademoiselle Rika, vingt-sept ans, mise à la porte par ses parents et fiancée à un homme de la haute. Seul hic, la belle-famille n'accepte pas les chômeuses. La pauvre fille tortillait ses doigts de nervosité sous le regard scrutateur et un poil compatissant du bureaucrate en herbe. Le bleuté se concentra sur le beau visage de la jeune femme, détailla son maquillage, son vernis à ongles, sa jolie poitrine, sa taille fine d'un air de prédateur.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo, inquiet, profita de deux heures de fourche pour aller voir son copain en action. Sans oser pénétrer dans son bureau, il entendit des hurlements en sortir et s'étonna que personne ne réagisse. Il se rendit chez le directeur, qui fronça les sourcils quand il parla des compétences vocales de Grimmjow.

-J'habite avec lui et je sais qu'il n'est pas facile à vivre. Est-ce qu'il gueule comme ça tous les jours ? Vous n'allez pas le virer hein ?

Le propriétaire de la boîte se détendit au fur et à mesure de son flot d'inquiétude et lui montra une petite pile de fiches posées sur son bureau. Interdit, Ichigo les passa en revue.

-Takaoshi-san. A trouvé un poste de mécanicien il y a deux jours, lut Ichigo. Ren-san. Entretient les canalisations les plus étroites de la ville depuis hier. Rika-san. Employée dans un grand centre cosmétique comme mannequin après avoir passé le test d'entrée avec brio. Je…je ne comprends pas.

Le directeur esquissa un sourire.

-Je ne sais pas comment il fait et je ne veux pas le savoir. Votre ami a un petit quelque chose qui rend les gens sûrs d'eux et les pousse à s'investir dans ce qu'ils font. C'est pour ça que tout le monde le laisse gueuler à sa guise, parce que c'est comme ça qu'il fonctionne. Je crois qu'il agit un peu comme un électrochoc, ce gamin.

Ichigo, ébahi, ne tarda pas à arborer le même sourire que l'employeur de son petit ami. Grimmjow, l'handicapé des relations publiques, venait de trouver sa voie.

Et rien ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_J'ai bien aimé écrire celui-là. Ça m'a émue comme une mère poule de voir mon petit Grimmjow entrer dans le marché du travail et prouver au monde qu'il peut faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts (enfin, de ses cordes vocales)._

_J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que moi et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !_

_Un p'tit commentaire siouplait ?_


	25. Le Tire-fesses de la Mort

_Bonjour les gens !_

_Heu, oui je suis un peu à la bourre…mais j'ai une bonne excuse ! J'ai eu auto-école ce matin et puis j'ai essayé d'aider un ami. Et pis….j'ai téléchargé de la musique O/O Excusez-moi !_

_Donc, me voilà pour ce nouveau drabble demandé par __**Yuni Stark**__, qui voulait qu'on parle de ski. Je ne vous cacherai pas mon incompétence dans ce milieu, mais je ferai de mon mieux._

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Le Tire-fesses de la Mort**

Maudite soit Inoue et ses envies de neige, pensa Grimmjow en dévisageant l'étrange _chose_ qui se trouvait devant. C'était un poil obscène, nan ? Pourtant Ichi et les autres débiles ne se posaient guère de questions et s'agrippaient à ce…ce machin sans sourciller.

Le temps qu'il réfléchisse au sens profond du tire-fesses (_ma muse se reconnaîtra, je lui dédie cet appareil :D_), Ichigo avait déjà dévalé la montagne et se dirigeait vers lui pour remonter.

-Tu ne montes pas, Grimm ?

-Heu… C'est-à-dire que ce truc ressemble à un accessoire de SM, alors bon…

-Grimmjow…C'est un tire-fesses.

-Rien que le nom est flippant !

-Allez, Grimm. Tu mets ta jambe là, puis l'autre ici et tu t'accroches, d'ac ?

Le bleuté décida de faire confiance à son copain. Il enfourcha malhabilement le truc, faillit se rétamer dans la poudreuse et partit vaille que vaille vers les hauteurs. Qu'est-ce que ça lui faisait mal au derrière, cette saloperie ! Ichigo, d'après ce qu'il voyait, n'était pas remonté tout de suite et était en train de discuter paisiblement avec Renji. Bordel… !

Grimmjow se retourna à temps pour voir qu'il était arrivé en haut et finit tout de même par se rétamer en essayant de se décrocher à la hâte. On n'échappe pas à son destin.

Il recracha la matière blanche, froide et fondante qu'il venait d'enfourner contre son gré et résista à l'envie de se lécher pour se nettoyer. On n'échappe pas non plus à sa nature. Finalement, Grimmjow se releva en tentant vainement de conserver sa dignité et contempla le bout de ses skis, incertain quant à la marche à suivre. Il se dandina maladroitement et entama sa descente.

« Comprendrai jamais ces humains, à quoi ça sert de monter une pente pour la redescendre aussitôt et puis recommencer encore et encore ?! » songeait-il sans regarder où il allait.

C'est ainsi qu'il sortit de la piste et se retrouva nez à nez avec un parcours _légèrement_ plus difficile. L'arrancar vacilla, manqua de se fracturer le pif, le bras et le coccyx tout en essayant d'éviter les trous et les bosses. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Alors qu'il pensait son calvaire terminé, un arbre, de type sapin et d'évolution papier sembla utiliser un obscur pouvoir d'attirance, car les skis de Grimmjow l'entraînèrent droit sur le conifère. L'ex-espada poussa un cri pas très masculin, secoua les bras inutilement, ouvrit grands les yeux, fouilla même dans les poches de sa doudoune argentée, se cura le nez et atterrit face la première contre un tronc ma foi fort massif.

Bon, pour le coup, il avait réussi à s'arrêter.

MAIS BORDEL que ça faisait mal !

Bras et jambes de part et d'autre du végétal, Grimmjow se demanda vaguement par quel miracle il tenait debout quand un craquement se fit entendre. Son instinct de conservation le fit reculer juste à temps pour pouvoir admirer le pauvre arbre se casser en deux au niveau de l'endroit où il avait enfoncé ses dents.

-Hé ben ! Va falloir que je maigrisse, moi, sinon Ichi voudra plus que je le monte !

L'arrancar s'apprêtait à reprendre son chemin quand un bruit étouffé qui n'avait rien à voir avec un sapin mort retentit dans l'air glacial. Ça venait d'un gros tas de neige et ça sonnait un peu comme une femelle. Le bleuté, méfiant, donna un petit coup de pied dans l'amas et sursauta quand les gémissements redoublèrent. Prudent, il commença à gratter le dessus, puis creusa dans la plus basse couche. Là, dans un creux, se trouvait Inoue, rouge de froid et arborant un sourire gêné.

-S'qui s'est passé ? grogna le bleuté en l'aidant à sortir de son trou.

-Je… la jeune femme rougit. J'ai été distraite et je me suis retrouvée en dehors de la piste sans le faire exprès… J'ai essayé de m'arrêter, mais pas moyen, c'était trop raide et j'allais trop vite. Et puis, c'est con, hein, mais je me suis pris un sapin et je suis tombée dans ce trou, et toute la neige des branches m'est tombée dessus !

-C'est vachement con, se moqua Grimmjow avant de se souvenir qu'il avait fait exactement pareil. Mais, heu, le principal, c'est que tu sois pas blessée…

« _C'est plutôt elle qui devrait maigrir alors ! _»pensa-t-il.

Inoue le regarda avec insistance et un sourire débile.

-Merci, c'est gentil, Grimmjow-san !

-Et enlève-moi ce "san"!

-D'a…D'accord !

Le bleuté l'aida à épousseter son manteau rose et la dirigeait vers le bas de la piste quand tout à coup… !

-Oh ! Quelqu'un a abattu le sapin qui m'a fait tomber !

-Heu, ouais, les bûcherons, ça va, ça vient… grommela un Grimmjow rougissant.

Il accompagna la rouquine jusqu'en bas de la montagne, où s'inquiétaient Ichigo et le reste de la bande.

-Mais où étiez-vous ? On ne vous voyait plus ! s'énerva Tatsuki.

-Je suis tombée dans un trou et Grimmjow-sa...Heu, Grimmjow-kun m'a sauvé la vie ! expliqua la jeune femme avec un grand sourire contrit.

Ichigo, lui, dévisagea son copain avec étonnement et une pointe d'admiration.

Quand Grimmjow lui dirait ce qui s'était vraiment passé avec cet arbre, Ichigo allait le chambrer pendant des siècles, aussi sûr qu'Aizen était un vrai péteux !

Ichigo rigola beaucoup, ce soir-là.

* * *

_À suivre…_

_C'était l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic ! (Je suis triste, un peu…)_

_C'est plus dur qu'on ne le pense d'écrire le mot fin, pas vrai ?!_

_Enfin bon, voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Excusez-moi pour ce petit retard et à la prochaine pour la fin !_

_Un p'tit review ?_


	26. La fin ou le début?

_Salut les amis !_

_Nous voilà dans la dernière ligne droite ! This is it ! C'est avec émotion que je vous livre le dernier, l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction qui nous aura tenus en haleine pendant plus d'un mois (si, si, moi aussi !) J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Je remercie de tout cœur la horde de lecteurs qui ont reviewé comme des dingues et qui ont contribué à faire survivre cette fic ! Je vous adore les gars !_

_Après je me remettrai pour de bon à l'écriture de Contre-pouvoir. Je sens que ça va être chaud… TAT_

_Pour ce dernier thème, il s'agira de la remise de diplôme d'Ichigo demandée par __**N'Evoli**__. Vous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai tenu à mettre ce chapitre en dernier._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**La fin…ou le début ?**

Grimmjow, encadré par Chad et Isshin, rayonnait littéralement de fierté. Il sourirait tellement qu'il allait sans doute rester coincé, mais au moins c'était un sourire sincère, pas un de ces rictus sadiques dont il avait le secret. Cinq mètres devant lui se tenait un Ichigo ému qui lui tournait le dos, les jambes tremblantes et les yeux luisants de bonheur.

Hé ouais.

Cinq ans après le début de leur relation, sa fraise raflait son premier diplôme de médecine ! Bon, après il y aurait d'autres spécialisations, mais ce bout de papier signifiait beaucoup pour tout le monde. Et Ichigo avait tant bossé pour y arriver que Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux pour lui. Après le discours du recteur, on commença à égrener les noms des élus, et la lettre K ne tarda pas à venir.

-Kurosaki Ichigo !

Le rouquin se déplaça vers l'estrade et Grimmjow pria pour que sa maladresse ne soit pas contagieuse. Mais comme par l'opération du Saint Esprit (de l'avis de Grimm, hein !), Ichigo resta sur ses deux pieds et récupéra son diplôme avec la maestria d'un habitué. À la fin de la cérémonie, le bleuté applaudit à tout rompre et se précipita sur Ichigo pour l'embrasser. Et, au passage, le faire décoller du sol. Le shinigami éclata de rire et enlaça son petit ami en réponse.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que quelques personnes inattendues étaient venues. Renji avait par on ne sait quel miracle réussi à ramener Byakuya, Toshiro regardait d'un air blasé Matsumoto se ruer sur les coupes de champagne, Ganju l'escortant pour dévaliser les biscuits apéritifs. Ensuite venaient Ukitake, Kyouraku, Ikkaku, Shuuhei, Kira, Shinji, Kensei, Hiyori (qui avait mis une ROBE !), Lisa et Rose, les autres n'ayant pas pu se libérer. Et heureusement que personne n'avait prévenu Kenpachi, sinon il aurait été capable de venir défier Ichigo au milieu de tous ses camarades. Le rouquin alla retrouver ses amis, toujours main dans la main avec Grimmjow. Son père pleurait de joie, Yuzu était aux anges et Karin lui dédia un de ses grands sourires. Inoue portait Grognon dans un panier à chat, Ishida avait amené Kon, Lilin, Claude et Nova dans son sac, Rukia empêchait le lion d'en sortir à coups de pied et Chad était, comme toujours, impassible quoique souriant.

Grognon, soit en dit en passant, était tombé amoureux d'Orihime depuis que celle-ci, en voulant préparer du steak, avait fait un mélange bizarre dont le goût se rapprochait mystérieusement du whiskas. Grimmjow, le visage virant au bleu par anticipation, s'était débrouillé pour faire atterrir le contenu de son assiette sur le sol et le chat maléfique était venu le lécher.

Depuis, il considérait la rouquine comme un génie culinaire. Ichigo, trop poli, était tombé malade le soir même.

-Direction : la plage ! s'exclama Kon en jaillissant du sac d'Ishida.

-Heu, on ne devait pas retourner à la maison ? s'étonna Ichigo.

-On a prévu autre chose, répondit Grimmjow avec un air de conspirateur.

Vingt minutes plus tard, sur la plage, le rouquin eut la surprise de voir Tatsuki en train de préparer un triple barbecue en compagnie de…

-Ulquiorra ?! s'exclama Inoue, folle de joie.

Elle alla se jeter dans les bras de son petit ami qui la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne l'aplatisse au sol.

-Mes félicitations, Kurosaki-kun ~ , fit une voix badine.

-Urahara ? C'est vous qui avez amené Ulquiorra ici ?

-Avec l'autorisation de notre cher Capitaine-Commandant, j'ai pu lui fournir un gigai juste pour cette journée. Et j'en ai profité pour inviter quelques personnes de plus.

En effet, un peu plus loin, Yoruichi et Soi Fon se régalaient de viande grillée.

_Hé ben mon Roi, on dirait que t'es gâté,_ fit une voix nasillarde.

_Shiro ? Tu es là aussi ?_

_Ouais, d'ailleurs j'aurais bien aimé m'empiffrer…_

_La gourmandise est un défaut mortel qui te conduira sur les rives de…_

_La ferme, Papy !_ s'énerva Shiro.

Ah ben le vieux était de la partie aussi !

Ils passèrent l'après-midi, puis la soirée à manger des grillades, de la glace et du gâteau, à jouer au beach-volley, à courir après les lucioles, à faire brûler des feux de Bengale…

-C'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie ! soupira Ichigo en se laissant tomber sur le dos dans le sable à côté de son petit ami, un peu à l'écart du reste du groupe.

-Bon, ben, dorénavant, pour ton anniversaire on refera un truc comme ça, sourit Grimmjow.

Ichigo rigola et se releva sur ses coudes et regarda Inoue et Ulquiorra échanger un baiser timide et un peu plus loin Urahara danser la gigue avec Isshin.

-Quelle bande de tarés, souffla Grimmjow.

-Peut-être, mais ce sont _nos_ tarés d'amis, répliqua Ichigo en se tournant vers le bleuté.

L'arrancar s'amusa un instant avec ses mèches enflammées, puis l'embrassa doucement.

-À la fin de tes études ! s'exclama Grimmjow comme s'il portait un toast.

Ichigo leva le poing vers les étoiles et conclut, plus souriant que jamais :

-Et au début de notre vie !

* * *

FIN.

_Bon, ça y est, je vais pleurer._

…

_J'ai pleuré._

_C'est finiiiiiiiiii ! (Enfin, ça devenait long !) J'espère que vous aurez aimé jusqu'à la fin ! Bon, Grimm ne fait pas de connerie, mais c'est le signe d'une amélioration de sa vie sociale ! On dit félicitation au Tigrounet, s'il vous plait ! Et Ulquiorra a un rival en la personne du chat de Grimmjow… On va voir comment il va gérer ça._

_Merci à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu et commenté tout au long de cette fiction, ça a été mon petit bonheur à chaque fois que j'ouvrais ma boite-mail ! Love sur vos tête et chocolat dans vos estomac !_

_Un dernier review ?_


	27. Bonus : La vessie de Grimmjow

_Bonjour à tous ! Oui, la fic était censée se terminer, mais c'est un cas de force majeure. Je suis ici pour porter plainte contre les conditions de travail qu'on m'impose dans mon studio d'enregistrement ! Les conditions de vie sont intenables, et je me lève contre le manque de respect qui m'est témoigné par certaines personnes ! (Et remerciez __**Tisama**__ de m'avoir donné l'idée d'écrire sur ma pauvre existence.)_

* * *

**Bonus : La vessie de Grimmjow, c'était mieux avant.**

Dans le Sud Ouest de la Belgique, une fanfickeuse remue doucement dans son lit alors qu'elle rejoint une convention sur le Japon au Royaume des Songes. Il est trois heures du matin, et rien ne bouge dans la maison.

Enfin presque.

Au rez-de-chaussée, cachée dans l'ombre, une silhouette se met en quête de la chambre de la gentille et dingue Lilisu, qui dort toujours du sommeil du juste. Normal, il est trois heures du matin. Ah ? Je l'avais déjà dit ? Bon, ben tant pis.

La Chose, massive, arrive devant la chambre de la demoiselle, lève sa patte griffue et… !

GRATGRATGRAT

Lilisu remue dans son sommeil en rabattant son oreiller sur ses oreilles.

GRATGRATGRAT

-J'VEUX PISSER !

Après cette délicate parole, notre Grimmjow national se remet à gratter la porte avec un entrain qui ferait plaisir à voir s'il n'était pas trois heures du matin. Il patiente un peu, entend une flopée d'injures étouffées par le bois de la porte, un BONG ! retentissant, sûrement causé par une tong se promenant innocemment sur le tapis et brutalement violentée par un pied nu, et enfin, la porte s'ouvre sur une face de cauchemar.

Lilisu, pâle, des cernes jusqu'au nez (qui pisse le sang), des yeux brûlant d'une haine sans bornes, les lunettes de guingois et son T-shirt FMA noir tout fripé contemple son bourreau avec un mépris qui ferait fuir des témoins de Jehova.

Si, si.

-BORDEL DE MERDE! QUAND ON A UNE VESSIE DE LA TAILLE D'UN POIS CHICHE, ON DORT SUR LES CHIOTTES ! hurle la naine au géant bleu.

-MAIS J'DOIS PISSER ! répond le tortionnaire sur le même ton.

-HE BEN VA AUX CHIOTTES !

-CA PUE !

-TOI AUSSI !

-NAINE !

-TRONCHE DE GATEAU D'ANNIVERSAIRE !

-BROCHETTE DE POULPE !

-DECHET ORGANIQUE !

Suite à cette dernière insulte, le chatounet prend un air offensé et viole le sanctuaire sacré qu'est la chambre de cette chère Lilisu.

-Heu, y a pas de chiottes dans ma chambre.

-M'en fous. Je bougerai pas de là tant que tu me laisseras pas sortir !

L'auteure esquisse un sourire démoniaque 100% bio et garanti sans OGM. Bientôt en vente chez votre marchand de journaux.

-Ah c'est comme ça, hein ?

Dix secondes chrono plus tard, le chat bleu reçut un magistral coup de pied au derrière par votre vénérable auteure (qui prit le temps d'admirer la texture des fesses signées Tite Kubo) et disparut par la fenêtre à une vitesse grand V.

Les chats bleus volent bas, en Belgique.

Le lendemain matin, on décompta deux carambolages, vingt-deux blessés graves et dix vitres cassées dans le voisinage.

Mais de toute façon…Lilisu n'écoutait jamais la radio !

* * *

_FIN._

_Désolée pour cette chose, mais fallait que ça sorte. _

_Merci de votre attention. Vous avez le droit de reviewer pour insulter l'auteure ou pour signer une pétition présentée par le Syndicat des Auteurs Martyrisés par Leurs Personnages. Oui, ce syndicat existe réellement, il suffit d'aller lâcher le cri le plus libérateur que vous ayez en réserve et ils viendront à vous pour vous consoler avec du chocolat chaud et des cookies._

_Mes bien chers frères, mes bien chères sœurs, levons-nous contre l'injustice ! Ne laissons pas nos personnages attenter à notre vie ou à notre santé !_

_Au fait. Si quelqu'un possède un slip doré avec des ficelles sur le côté et orné de paillettes (dorées, évidemment), prière de le téléporter d'urgence en Belgique. Cette horreur de la nature pourrait nous rapporter un strip tease quasiment gratuit de la part de notre Grimmjow familial. Merci de votre compréhension, faites passer le message._


End file.
